


lamento

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: tearjerker song [6]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Demons, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: 5. Teil der Dämonen





	1. Chapter 1

Nights to remember  
lamento

Der fünfte Teil der Dämonen =)

 

Nights to remember  
„Anders?“, eng eingemurmelt in einen dunklen Morgenmantel und erst nur misstrauisch durch einen Türspalt guckend, aber durch ihre dämonische Familie dennoch erstaunlich wach, öffnete Ellen nachts um halb drei doch noch die Haustür, „Was machst du denn hier?“ „Ellen...“, der menschliche Dämon schluckte schwer und sah mit roten Wangen zu Boden, „Ich … brauche … einen Rat ...“  
„Häschen ...“, ihre schmale Hand strich beruhigend über den schmalen, verspannten Rücken, während sie ihn vorsichtig in die dunkle Küche geleitete und dann kurzerhand auf die, mit Sitzpolstern ausgelegte Holzbank dirigierte, „Soll ich dir einen Kakao machen?“ Wie von ihr erwartet, schüttelte der unverwandelte Dämon aber nur den Kopf. Die langen Finger spielten unruhig mit dem Saum der alten, selbst bestickten Tischdecke, deren Muster er, Ellens prüfendem Blick vehement ausweichend, zu folgen schien. Die warme Hand, die bislang noch immer auf seinem Rücken gelegen hatte, verschwand und obwohl Anders den Kopf nicht hob, konnte er deutlich das vertraute Klappern der Töpfe hören, als Ellen nun doch Milch aufsetzte, „Ellen … Nicht … Ich will nicht … kann nicht ....“.

„So… Kakao … und ein paar Pfannkuchen ...“, eine der großen Tassen wurde, zusammen mit einem kleinen Teller voller kalter Pfannkuchen, einige Minuten später behutsam vor Anders gestellt, die andere Tasse behielt Ellen aber in der Hand, als sie sich ihm nun gegenübersetzte und auffordernd lächelte, „Sind vom Mittagessen übergeblieben … Manchmal vergesse ich, dass die Kinder aus dem Haus sind ...Es bleibt immer etwas über … Lass es dir schmecken.“ Schweigend lehnte sie sich zurück und machte keine Anstalten irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, sondern nippte nur immer wieder an der dampfenden Tasse und schien scheinbar ruhig abzuwarten, ob und wann der junge Dämon endlich reden würde.  
„Ich bin schwanger.“, es sprudelte aus ihm heraus, während er die langen Finger nun doch zögerlich und nach Wärme suchend, um die dampfende Tasse legte, „ … von Fanni ...“ Das Letzte kam leise und Anders hob dann endlich die Tasse an die Lippen, als wollte er sich hinter dem bunten Porzellan verstecken, als Ellen nun die Stirn runzelte, „Was?“ „Ich ...“, Anders pustete in die Tasse und stellte sie dann wieder, ohne auch nur daran genippt zu haben, wieder auf den Tisch und lächelte dann freudlos, „Ich weiß … Es ist … furchtbar … egoistisch … krank … Die Jäger … und ihr … ihr … wärt … in Gefahr … weil … weil ...“ Anders gab einen unglücklichen, erstickten Laut von sich und der schwarze, beinahe ängstliche Blick streifte erstmals die ältere Frau, während seine zitternden Finger ein zerknittertes Bild aus der Tasche zogen und es dann auf dem Tisch glatt strichen, „Ich weiß … dass ich es nicht behalten kann … Aber … für ein paar Tage …“ „Anders ...“, sie beugte sich vor und, bemerkte kaum, dass der menschliche Dämon ängstlich, beinahe als würde er einen Schlag erwarten, vor ihr zurückwich, als sie nun das Bild vorsichtig zu sich zog und erstmals betrachtete. „Keine Sorge … Ich habe schon einen Termin ...“, der unverwandelte Dämon klang eindringlich, fast schon entschuldigend, seine Stimme schien eine Spur zu schrill, als er nun eilig weitersprach, „ … bald ist es … der Zellhaufen … mehr ist es ja noch nicht … nur ein paar Zellen … mehr nicht … weg … Fanni wird … darf … nichts davon … erfahren ...“ „Und, “, erkundigte Ellen sich, noch immer auf das Ultraschallbild starrend, dessen deutliche Knicke verrieten, wie oft Anders es wohl in einem Aufwallen von Wut und Verzweiflung zerknüllt und dann wenig später wieder glatt gestrichen haben mochte, bevor sie nun den Blick hob, „Wenn du das bereits entschieden hast … warum bist du denn hier?“ „Ich ...“, Anders errötete und zuckte dann hilflos mit den schmalen Schultern, „Ich wusste nicht … wohin ich … sollte … Was ich tun sollte ...“  
„Du solltest es aber wissen.“, Ellen griff über dem Tisch nun nach der eisig kalten Hand des menschlichen Dämons und drückte sie sanft, „Wie lange weißt du es schon?“ „Seit ...“, Anders verstummte, biss auf seine Unterlippe und die blassen, eingefallenen Wangen des Dämons röteten sich, während der schwarze Blick sich nun beinahe besitzergreifend auf dem Ultraschallbild zur Ruhe zu kommen schien. „Zwölf Tage ...“, Ellens Finger strichen das zerknitterte Bild sanft glatt und ihr Zeigefinger tappte dann behutsam auf das aufgedruckte Datum, „Und, seitdem grübelst du?“ Anders zuckte mit den Schultern, schüttelte dann aber doch vorsichtig den Kopf, „Nein, ich war ...“ „Anders.“, beinahe belustigt hob sie auffordernd eine Braue und der Jüngere, der lieber geschwiegen hätte seufzte gequält, „Ich war ...“ Wieder zögerte er aber dennoch mit der Antwort, die schließlich aber doch leise und beinahe schon schuldbewusst kam, „ … bei Yvonne ...“  
„Deine Mutter.“, Ellens Miene hatte sich bei der Erwähnung der Dämonin merklich verdunkelt, aber sie versuchte dennoch ihre Stimme dennoch ruhig und neutral zu halten, „Was hat sie gesagt?“ „Dass ...“, Anders presste die Lippen fest, zu einem blassen, im Dunkel der Küche farblos erscheinenden Strich zusammen und senkte dann den Kopf, bevor er leise weitersprach, „ … ich es nicht haben kann.“ „Du kannst es nicht haben ...“, erkundigte Ellen sich ebenso leise, aber dennoch angespannt klingend, „Gut … Aber, willst du es denn überhaupt?“  
Die schwarzen Augen weiteten sich und schienen im sanften Gold der Magie zu schimmern, als ob Anders zum ersten Mal über diese Frage nachdenken würde. Aber das goldene Glühen verblasste und die nächtliche Dunkelheit der Küche schien plötzlich noch schwärzer und undurchdringlicher geworden zu sein, als Anders nun die Augen schloss und nach kurzem Zögern den Kopf vorsichtig schüttelte, „Nein.“  
„Ich glaube dir nicht.“, die warme Hand der älteren Frau legte sich auf seinen kalten Handrücken und ihre, vollkommen sicher und überzeugt klingende Aussage, ließ den menschlichen Dämon überrascht wieder die Augen öffnen, „Was?“ „Ich glaube dir nicht, Anders.“, ihr stahlblauer Blick, in der Dunkelheit beinahe unlesbar hielt dem erschrockenem schwarzen Blick des Jüngeren mühelos stand und ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem jener wissenden, mütterlichen Lächeln, als sie nun abwartend schwieg. „Ich ...“, Anders hatte einige Minuten in Gedanken versunken geschwiegen, aber der menschliche Dämon wirkte nun doch sichtlich erleichtert, als er endlich den Kopf hob. Seine Augen glommen in warmen Gold seiner Magie und er ballte die Hände, „Ich … will … das … Kind!“

„Also?“, Ellen betrachtete Anders, dessen lange Finger das ausgedruckte Ultraschallbild umklammert hielten, „Wie?“ „Ich ...“, der unverwandelte Dämon zuckte etwas hilflos mit den schmalen Schultern und er blinzelte nervös, fast etwas ängstlich, „ … weiß es nicht ...“ Die ältere Frau legte neugierig fragend den Kopf schief und Anders seufzte, während er vor ihr zurückwich, „Wirklich … Ich weiß nicht wie … Es ist … passiert?“ Ellen schnaubte belustigt, aber der Dämon wich zurück, als wäre er geschlagen wurde und versuchte sich zu entschuldigen, „Es tut mir leid … Ich ...“  
„Schon gut.“, Ellen schmunzelte und tätschelte die kalte Hand, „Es ist kleines Wunder … Dämonenpaare können doch keine Kinder bekommen … Was sagt Anders dazu?“ „Anders ...“, der Dämon räusperte sich verlegen, „Er … weiß es nicht ...“ „Noch nicht.", schmunzelte Ellen und musterte den verloren wirkenden Jüngeren mit einem liebevollen, mütterlichen Blick, bevor sie ihm behutsam das Ultraschallbild entwand und dann beteuerte, „Er wird überglücklich sein.“ „Meinst du … wirklich?", Anders klang vollkommen unsicher, zog nun aber unbewusst den Teller mit den Pfannenkuchen zu sich. „Natürlich.“, die ältere Frau lächelte aufmunternd und betrachtete das Bild, während Anders den ersten kalten Pfannenkuchen in kleine Stückchen zerpflückte und sie abwesend in den Mund steckte, „Er wird dich auf Händen tragen ...“

Eine plötzliche Bewegung ließ Ellen aufsehen, Anders' Gesicht wirkte plötzlich noch blasser, beinahe geisterhaft weiß, während seine schwarzen Augen groß und ängstlich schienen. Für einen Moment schien der menschliche Dämon in seiner Bewegung erstarrt, dann aber schienen sich die eingefallenen, schmalen Wangen grünlich zu verfärben und Anders sprang, sich die Hand vor den Mund haltend auf. „Anders?“, auch Ellen erhob sich und folgte Anders auf dem längst vertrauten Weg zum Gästebad.  
Anders nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit die Tür zu schließen, er hatte der Holztür im Lauf nur einen leichten Stoß geblieben, sodass Ellen nun durch den Türspalt das weitere Geschehen beobachten konnte. Der schmale Dämon stürzte zur Toilette, fiel davor auf die Knie und die weiteren Geräusche verrieten, dass er die wenigen Bissen Pfannkuchen erbrach. Ellen beobachtete ihn, suchte nach den vertrauten Zeichen der Magersucht, dem herbeigeführten Erbrechen und zog sich, erleichtert aufatmend, als sie keines fand, leise zurück und zog die Tür noch lautlos ins Schloss.

„Entschuldige.“, blass und abgespannt erschien Anders eine halbe Stunde später wieder in der Küche und schien sich an der Türklinge festhalten zu müssen, „Ich weiß … auch nicht, was … los war … mit mir los ist ...“ „Mmmmh ...“, Ellen drehte sich langsam zu ihm und und hielt ihm eine dampfende, weiße Tasse entgegen, „Trink das ...“ „Was ist …?“, etwas misstrauisch krauste der menschliche Dämon die Nase und blickte fragend zu Ellen, die aber nur wissend lächelte, „ ... wirkt gegen Schwangerschaftsübelkeit.“ „Oh.“, Anders errötete und nippte kurz, vorsichtig an dem starken Kräutertee, bevor er dann aber schnaubend den Schluck wieder ausspuckte, „Das ist ja widerlich ...“ „Es soll ja auch nicht schmecken, sondern helfen.“, seufzte die ältere Frau, trat dann aber an den Schrank und holte ein kleines Glas hervor, das sie an Anders weitergab, „Wildblütenhonig.“ Als sie nun aber seinen verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck sah, schüttelte sie amüsiert den Kopf, „Dann ist der Tee nicht so bitter, Häschen.“ 

\---  
Vielen Dank, an meine verbliebenen Leser.  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Dämonen noch immer interessant sind. Aber die RAW-Air hat mich eines Besseren belehrt.  
VIELEN DANK!


	2. insight

insight  
„Das große Magersuchthäschen!“, Rasmus grinste, als Anders mit einem müden Gähnen zu einem verspäteten Frühstück in die Küche trat, „Ist denn der Monat schon wieder um?“ Anders blinzelte verwirrt und nickte Marius, der mit angespannter Miene an einer Teetasse nippte, knapp zu, bevor er sich dem Paar gegenüber an den Tisch setzte. Bevor er dann aber antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Hintertür und Ellen trat, eine Schüssel mit frischen Erdbeeren in der Hand haltend ein, „Oh, ihr seid schon auf ...“ „Marius konnte nicht mehr liegen.“, Rasmus zuckte mit den Schultern und küsste gleichzeitig seinen verstimmten, müde murrenden Partner auf die Wange, bevor er sich schmollend beschwerte, „Und mit mir duschen wollte er nicht ...“ „Also … wenn ich mir Marius' Kugel ansehe … Passt ihr überhaupt noch zusammen in die Dusche?“, murmelte Anders, nur halbherzig auf das gewohnte Geplänkel eingehend, aber der jüngere Dämon gab sich unbeeindruckt und gab nur breit grinsend zurück, „Tja … Wann hast du denn das letzte Mal mit deinem Schlumpf geduscht?“  
„Schluss.“, Ellen seufzte, stellte die Schüssel mit den Erdbeeren mit deutlichem Nachdruck, sodass die roten Früchte kurz hüpften auf den Holztisch und wischte sich dann die Finger an ihrer Schürze ab, „Wenn ihr schon wach seid … könnt ihr mir auch helfen ...“ „Helfen?“, ihr Sohn löste sich widerwillig von seinem schwangeren Partner und musterte seine Mutter ebenso neugierig wie Anders, während Marius nur müde brummte und an seinem Tee nippte. „Ich möchte eine Erdbeertorte backen …“, verkündete Ellen und lächelte dann sanft und reichte ihrem Sohn ein kleines Messer, als Rasmus' blaue Augen förmlich zu leuchten begannen und der momentan menschliche Dämon sich erwartungsvoll vorbeugte und sich über die Lippen leckte, „Du kannst die Erdbeeren schneiden ...“  
„Hier ...“, geschickt hatte Rasmus inzwischen damit begonnen die leuchtend roten Früchte zu halbieren, wobei er aber auch immer wieder naschte und seinem Partner dann schließlich auch immer wieder ein Stückchen anbot, „Willst du nicht doch mal probieren?“ Marius brummte nur uninteressiert und nippte, beobachtet von Anders, der angewidert die Nase krauste, an seinem, langsam abkühlenden Kräutertee.  
„Wie kannst du das Zeug trinken?“, erkundigte Anders sich ungewohnt interessiert, „Das stinkt ...“ „Hilft aber.“, murmelte Marius und öffnete müde die Augen, um Anders erstmals zu mustern, woraufhin eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Brauen erschien, „Seit wann sind deine Augen wieder blau?“ „Mmmh?“, Anders blinzelte und wich zurück, als nun auch Rasmus beim Schneiden innehielt, sich über den Tisch hinweg, zu seinem, momentan menschlichen Artgenossen beugte. Rasmus umfasste eifrig das spitze Kinn des Älteren und drehte dessen Kopf hin und her, bevor er dann schließlich nickte, „Marius hat recht … Sie sind tatsächlich blau ...“ „Und?“, Anders befreite sich ruppig und knurrte warnend, „Ich hatte immer blaue Augen ...“  
„Hört auf zu streiten.“, Ellen legte sanft eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter des Dämons und drückte sie sanft und beruhigend, während ihr stahlblauer Blick nun prüfend in die halbleere Schüssel der Erdbeeren wanderte. „Ras ...“, sie zog wenig amüsiert eine Braue hoch, aber ihr Sohn legte nur unschuldig den Kopf schief und seine blauen Augen schimmerten vollkommen unschuldig, während er sich über die, von den genaschten Erdbeeren rot gefärbten Lippen leckte, „Was?“ „Ich bin überrascht, dass überhaupt noch eine Erdbeere über ist ...“, seufzte Ellen und schüttelte die wenigen, übriggebliebenen Früchte, die nur noch schwerlich für einen Kuchen reichen würden und sah ihren Sohn dann strafend an. „Selbst Schuld … Hättest es halt dem Magersuchthäschen geben sollen.“, Rasmus zuckte wenig beeindruckt mit den Schultern und stahl sich dann noch eine weitere Erdbeere, um sich dann noch einmal genüsslich über die süßen Lippen zu lecken, „Der hätte bestimmt nicht genascht.“

„Anders?“, Ellen sah sich suchend im großen Garten um.  
Marius hatte sich entschuldigt und hatte sich noch einmal hingelegt. Rasmus hingegen saß mit seinem Sohn im Sandkasten und baute zusammen mit dem Einjährigen eine Sandburg, wobei die meiste Arbeit allerdings dann doch an seinem Vater hängen zu blieben schien. Der kleine Sami fand es scheinbar viel schöner, mit der roten Schaufel die frisch aufgeschütteten Sandhügel wieder zu zerstören und krähte dabei immer wieder begeistert. „Alles in Ordnung?“, sie fand den ewig frierenden Anders auf einer der Sonnenliegen mitten in der prallen Sonne und lächelte sanft, als der junge Dämon bei ihrer Ansprache zusammenzuckte und etwas in seiner Tasche verschwinden lassen wollte. Ihre Hand auf seinem Arm, ließ ihn dann aber innehalten und er lächelte etwas angespannt, „Ich … wollte es mir nur noch einmal ansehen.“  
„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen.“, Ellen seufzte, lächelte aber noch immer mit der gleichen Sanftheit und nahm, als Anders etwas zur Seite rutschte, vorsichtig neben ihm auf der Liege Platz, „Ich habe mich damals auch nicht sattsehen können ...“ „Man erkennt noch nichts.“, Anders klang beinahe enttäuscht und sie sah die Zähne hinter den blassen, eingefallenen Wangen mahlen, bevor er sich räusperte, „Ich … wollte so gerne ...“ Anders biss sich auf die Lippe und seine Wangen färbten sich rötlich, als er nun Ellens Blick fast schamhaft auswich, „ … ein richtiges Bild … bevor ich … ich es … wegmachen lasse ...“  
„Willst du es denn wirklich ...“, sie zögerte, nutzte dann aber doch die gleiche Vokabel wie der Dämon, „ … wegmachen lassen?“ „Hmmm.“, Anders zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, schloss dann aber die Augen, „Es ist zu gefährlich ...“ Als Ellen nicht antwortete und die Stille, nur unterbrochen von Samis fröhlichem Krähen, sich immer weiter zwischen ihnen zu spannen begann, versuchte der schwangere Dämon sich beinahe ängstlich klingend zu erklären, „ … für euch … für … meinen Schlumpf … wenn es jemand bemerkt ...“ Noch immer schwieg Ellen, woraufhin Anders es endlich wagte, sie schüchtern anzusehen, „Und … es ist … krank … ekelhaft.“  
„Wenn du so denkst.“, Ellens Stimme war bar jeder Emotion, ihre Miene unlesbar und ihre Gesichtsfarbe schien nun beinahe grau zu sein, als sie auf das Ultraschallbild, das Anders noch immer mit, nicht zu seinen harten Worten passen wollender Sanftheit in den Händen hielt, deutete, „Dann solltest du … es wegmachen … Fang gleich damit an. Zerreiß das Bild.“ „Was?“, das mittlerweile, nach all der Zeit in welcher man sich an den goldenen und auch den schwarzen Blick gewöhnt hatte, erschien das Blau beinahe fremder, als Anders Ellen nun fassungslos anstarrte. „Zerreiß das Bild.“, forderte sie noch einmal, ebenso ruhig, „Wenn du es krank und ekelhaft findest … wozu brauchst du denn das Bild?“  
Anders' Finger legten sich um den Rand des Ultraschallbildes und Ellen hielt unwillkürlich angespannt die Luft an, aber schließlich wurde das Zittern der langen, sonst so geschickten Finger immer stärker und der menschliche Dämon ließ das Bild los. Ellen griff rasch zu und verhinderte, dass das kostbare Bild auf dem Rasen landete, bevor sie sich es dann lächelnd an den Schwangeren zurückgab und leise vorschlug, „Vielleicht solltest du mal mit Odrunn reden …?“ „Odrunn?“, verwirrt von dem scheinbar so plötzlichen Themenwechsel drückte Anders das zerknitterte Bild nun besitzergreifend gegen seine Brust und musterte Ellen, „Warum?“ „Sie ist eine Dämonin.“, Ellen drückte sanft die kalte Hand des menschlichen Dämons, bevor sie sich erhob, „Sie kann dir bestimmt einige deiner Fragen beantworten ...“ „Vielleicht ...“, Anders zögerte, sein blauer Blick folgte jeder Bewegung von Ellen, bevor er schließlich nickte, „ … sollte ich das.“ „Ich habe sie angerufen.“, schmunzelte Ellen, „Sie wartet auf dich.“

Wie immer stand das große Fenster und auch die Terrassentür weit offen, sodass der Duft der Blumen, aber auch der Heilkräuter, die im wild wirkenden Garten wuchsen, vom sanften Sommerwind ins Haus getragen wurde. Odrunn, saß wie eigentlich bei jedem Besuch des jungen Arztes auf der altmodischen Blümchencouch. Aber dieses Mal ruhte das Strickzeug auf ihrem Schoss und mit einem Seufzen beobachtete sie den sichtbar unruhigen Anders, der wie so oft im Zimmer auf und ablief, „Anders?“  
Abrupt blieb der junge Dämon stehen und drehte sich langsam zur älteren Dämonin um, wirkte aber dennoch noch immer ziemlich angespannt. Anders stand ungewohnt gerade, beinahe steif, die Arme hielt er eng an seinem schlanken Körper, aber die Finger waren an seiner Seite zu Fäusten geballt. Als Odrunn ihn nun ruhig, aber dennoch abwartend musterte, grub er seine Zähne fest in seine Unterlippe. „Was ist los?“, sie legte das Strickzeug beiseite und erhob sich, um an die Seite des Jüngeren zu treten, „Anders, ist etwas … passiert?“  
„Ich ...“, der junge Dämon presste die Lippen zusammen und errötete prompt, als Odrunn plötzlich prüfend die Luft einsog. „Das ...“, sie trat noch näher an ihn heran, prüfte noch ein weiteres Mal, nur um Anders dann verwirrt anzusehen, „Das ist nicht … Marius' Geruch?“ „Nein.“, Anders schüttelte sanft den Kopf, „Ich ...“ „Hast du eine schwangere Dämonin als Patientin?“, erkundigte sie sich, „Oder deine Schwester …?“ „Nein.“, das Lächeln wurde nun etwas schuldbewusst, als er ihr das zerknitterte Ultraschallbild entgegenhielt, „Ich bin schwanger.“  
Merklich blasser geworden, aber dennoch mit brennender Neugier im Blick, saß Odrunn auf der Couch und starrte fassungslos auf das Bild, während Anders sich bemühte zu erklären, „Ich … war bei … meiner Mutter … mir wurde schwindelig ...“ Anders verstummte kurz, räusperte sich dann, „Sie hat es … gerochen.“ „Aber … wie?“, die ältere Dämonin sah nun erstmals von dem Bild auf und musterte ihr Gegenüber, „Ihr seid beide Dämonen … Es sollte nicht ...“ „Ich weiß es nicht.“, Anders zuckte reichlich hilflos mit den Schultern und ließ sich nun neben sie in die geblümten Polster sinken, „Ich dachte … du könntest mir das vielleicht sagen ...“  
„Deine Augen ...“, Odrunn, runzelte plötzlich die Stirn und Anders seufzte, „Ja, ich weiß … Sie sind wieder blau ...“ „Deine Magie hatte sie gefärbt ...“, murmelte die alte Dämonin, schnipste dann aber plötzlich mit den Fingern und als sie Anders nun musterte, funkelte es in ihren Augen, „Zieh den Pullover aus!“ „Was?“, Anders schüttelte den Kopf und ging, beinahe automatisch, wieder in die alt bekannte Verteidigungshaltung über, „Nein!“ „Anders.“, die großmütterliche oder vielleicht auch lehrerliche Autorität in ihrer Stimme ließ Anders innehalten und schließlich streifte er wirklich, wenn auch noch immer voller Widerwillen und vehement ihrem forschenden Blick ausweichend, den weiten, seine Körperformen versteckenden Pullover ab, „Zufrieden?“  
„Nein ...“, sie schluckte beim Anblick des abgemagerten, menschlichen Dämons, streckte aber dennoch vorsichtig eine Hand aus, „Mal sehen ...“ Ihre Finger verharrten erst nur wenige Millimeter über Anders' dünnem Arm, bevor er dann ihre sanfte Berührung auf seiner kalten Haut fühlte. „Kein goldener Glanz … und, es prickelt nicht ...“, sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, strich dann aber ebenso hauchzart über die deutlich herausstechenden Rippen, „Gar nicht … Als sei sie verschwunden ...“ Anders verspannte sich, als ihre Finger sich nun vorsichtig dem flachen Bauch näherten, „Was soll das …?“ Odrunn antwortete nicht, die alte Heilerin schien vollkommen in die Untersuchung konzentriert zu sein, zuckte aber plötzlich zurück, gab einen schmerzerfüllten Laut von sich und hielt sich ihre Finger, „Aua ...“  
„Deine Magie ...“, sie schien auch nach Minuten noch immer nach Worten suchen zu müssen, um Anders das Geschehene zu erklären und begreiflich zu machen und zupfte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe, „ … sie schützt das Kind. Wahrscheinlich ...“ „Meine Magie? … ihretwegen bin ich schwanger?“, Anders schluckte und legte, beinahe in Erwartung, dass seine Magie das Baby nun auch gegen ihn verteidigen würde, vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen, nun noch immer leicht golden glimmenden Bauch, „ … nur ihretwegen?“ „Wahrscheinlich … Ich müsste nachlesen … vielleicht gab es so etwas schon einmal ...“, wiederholte Odrunn, griff dann aber vorsichtig nach der anderen Hand des Jüngeren und drückte sie sanft, „Aber, du bist schwanger … Freust du dich denn gar nicht? Und, wo ist dein Schlumpf? Ich hätte erwartet, dass er dir nicht mehr von der Seite weichen würde ...“ „Er ...“, Anders' blasse Wangen färbten sich nun leicht rötlich, als er betreten den Blick senkte, „ … weiß es noch nicht ...“

„Jokey ...“, Anders starrte auf das etwas verzerrte Videobild seines Handys und lächelte, als er Schritte hörte und der Kameraausschnitt kurz die weiß gekalkte Decke eines Hotelflurs zeigte, bevor es dann plötzlich heller wurde und er blauen Himmel sehen konnte. Mit einem hörbaren Seufzen ließ Fanni sich irgendwo im Gartenbereich des Hotels auf eine Bank sinken und hob das Handy, sodass Anders nun endlich das Gesicht seines Freundes sehen konnte. Fanni wirkte, auch wenn er es zu verstecken versuchte angespannt und unzufrieden, die grauen Augen glommen rötlich vor unterdrückte Wut und seine Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst, sodass ihm das Lächeln reichlich schwerfiel, „Anders …?“  
„Ich ...“, der Arzt schluckte, „Stör ich dich?“ „Nein.“, Fanni strich sich mit einem Seufzen die Haare aus dem Gesicht und lehnte sich dann gegen die Rückenlehne der Holzbank, „Tande und Forfang haben mich nur geärgert … Wie niedlich ich sei … Manchmal wünschte ich, dass ich sie nachts mal besuchen dürfte ...“ „Wenn es nicht passt … Ich kann auch später noch einmal anrufen?“, die Erleichterung,die bei dem Vorschlag in Anders' Stimme mitzuschwingen schien, weckte nun aber auch Fannis Interesse und der Bildausschnitt zeigte nun, wie sich die Augen des jüngeren Dämons voller Misstrauen verengten, „Ist etwas passiert?


	3. it is gone

„Nein.“, Anders schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, „Ich wollte nur ...“ „Awwww ...“, das Klappern der Tür war die einzige Warnung, die sowohl Fanni, als auch Anders bekamen, bevor auch schon Toms dunkelblonder Schopf im Aufnahmebereich erschien und eifrig winkte, „ … wie niedlich, das kotzende Magersuchthäschen hat Sehnsucht nach seinem kleinen Schlumpf ...“ „Du sollst ihn nicht so nennen!“, murrte Fanni und versuchte den größeren Skispringer von sich zu schieben, aber Tom hatte den Kleineren in seine Arme gezogen und sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter abgestützt und zuckte nun achtlos mit den Schultern, „Aber, er ist doch eins?“ „Tom ...“, Fanni versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu winden, aber Tom grinste, „Wie nennst du ihn denn?“ „Ich?“, der kleine Skispringer runzelte die Stirn und Anders, der das Geschehen noch immer auf dem Display beobachten konnte, konnte sich das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als Fanni reichlich hilflos in die Kamera sah, „Anders …?“  
„Du nennst ihn Anders?“, Tom schnaubte und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, „Gut … Daran müssen wir dringend etwas ändern … Anders ist kein Spitzname … Mal überlegen ...Häschen … Hasi … Hasipups ...“ „Tom ...“, der kleine Dämon klang reichlich genervt, aber Tom ließ sich nicht stören, sondern legte nachdenklich den Zeigefinger an die Unterlippe und tippte dagegen, „Hasilein? Vielleicht Möhre? Immerhin ist dein Haugvad lang und dünn ...“ „Aber nicht orange.“, rutschte es Fanni raus und Anders schnaubte amüsiert, war aber scheinbar von den beiden Freunden schon vergessen worden, als Tom nun fragend eine Braue hochzog, „Überall so golden gebräunt wie Lars?“ „Tom ...“, versuchte Fanni es erneut, aber der Größere leckte sich nun über die Lippen, „Lecker ...“  
„TOM!“, Fanni klang nun förmlich empört und selbst auf dem Handydisplay waren nun sowohl die roten Flecken, als auch das rote Aufblitzen der Augen deutlich zu erkennen, bevor das Kamerabild wackelte, als Fanni sich zu Tom drehte, „Lass das!“ „Was denn?“, der Langhaarige zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern und schien dann, als sein unbekümmertes Gesicht ausschnitthaft im Bild erschien, zu grinsen, „Anders, ich glaube, dein kleiner Schlumpf wird rot!“ „GAR NICHT!“, brauste Fanni, dessen graue Augen nun gefährlich rötlich aufglommen, als der kleine, menschliche Dämon sich jetzt hastig aus Toms Umarmung wand und den vollkommen unbeeindruckt wirkenden Älteren wütend anfunkelte, bevor er ihn aus der Tür hinaus schob.  
Da das Bild nun wackelte, konnte Anders nicht sehen, was geschah. Aber, er hörte dennoch Toms Proteste und mehrmals das Klicken der Türklinke, nachdem ein Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht worden war. Erst dann erschien Fannis rotfleckiges Gesicht wieder im Videobild und der Skispringer atmete tief durch, „Also … Du wolltest …?“ „Ich wollte fragen ...“, Anders seufzte und lächelte etwas gequält, bevor er weitersprach, „ … wann du morgen ankommst …?“ „Oh ...“, etwas glomm in Fannis Augen auf und der Kleinere schien plötzlich zu strahlen, „Willst du mich etwa abholen?“ „Vielleicht ...“, Anders versuchte fest zu klingen, aber gleichzeitig legte sich eine zarte Röte auf die blassen, eingefallenen Wangen, die Fanni schmunzeln ließ, „Halb neun ...“

„Und?“, Ellen sah von ihrer Strickarbeit auf und lächelte dem, auf die Terrasse tretenden menschlichen Dämon an, „Wie hat er reagiert?“ „Hmmm.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schulter, nahm auf der gepolsterten Holzbank Platz und beobachtete mit einem frustrierten Seufzen Marius, der unzufrieden an seinem engen Shirt, das sich straff über dem Babybauch spannte, zupfte, bevor er dann den Kopf senkte, „Ich habe es ihm nicht gesagt ...“ „Häschen.“, es klapperte leise, als Ellen nun die Strickarbeit beiseite legte und der menschliche Dämon zuckte zusammen, als ihr Schatten nun auf ihn fiel, als sie sich neben ihm setzte.  
Behutsam griff sie nach den ewig kalten Fingern und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über den Handrücken, „Warum?“ „Ich wollte ...“, Anders seufzte, lehnte sich zurück und starrte blindlings in den wolkenlos blauen Sommerhimmel, „Aber ...“ Ellen wartete ruhig ab und nach einigen Minuten seufzte Anders erneut, „Tom war bei Anders.“ „Oh je.“, Ellen klang belustigt, drückte aber sanft die dünnen Finger, „Das wäre kontraproduktiv.“ „Hmpf.“, Anders schnaubte, „Er würde sich freiwillig als Patenonkel melden … oder es sogar adoptieren wollen ...“  
„Wie ...“, Anders biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah schüchtern zu der älteren Frau, „Wie hast du es Ola gesagt?“ „Dass ich schwanger war?“, ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sich erinnerte, „Er hat es mir gesagt ...“ „Dir?“, der Dämon runzelte erst die Stirn, nickte aber schließlich, „Er hat es gerochen?“ „Hmmm.“, Ellen brummte zustimmend, „Dann haben wir den Test gemacht.“ „Das heißt … Fanni könnte es riechen?“, erkundigte Anders sich etwas zögerlich, woraufhin Ellen mit den Schultern zuckte, „Alphadämonen können ihren Nachwuchs wittern … Aber, Fanni ...“ „Ist ziemlich … naiv.“, vollendete Anders den Satz mit einem Seufzen und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, „Und bei den anderen Kindern …?“ „Ola hat eine hervorragende Nase.“, Ellen tippte gegen ihre Nase und grinste, „Ich konnte ihn nur einmal überraschen … mit Einar und Fanni ...“ „Er hat sie nicht … gewittert?“, interessiert beugte Anders sich zu ihr, dennoch schüttelte Ellen nur vorsichtig den Kopf, „Nicht ganz … Er hat die Schwangerschaft gewittert … Aber er konnte nicht … riechen, dass es Zwillinge werden würden ...“ „Hat er mich …?“, Anders schluckte, aber wieder schüttelte sie nur den Kopf, „Er ist nicht hier. Dein kleines Geheimnis ist also sicher ...“  
„Ich weiß einfach nicht ...“, gestand Anders nach einigen Minuten der Stille, in denen Ellen wieder zu stricken begonnen hatte, „ ...wie ich es Jokey … sagen soll.“ „Sag es ihm doch einfach …“, das Klappern der Nadeln war wirklich beruhigend und Anders seufzte, legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und zog wiederum das zerknitterte Bild aus der Tasche, „Er wird mir nicht glauben … Ich glaube es ja selbst nicht … wenn ...“ „Wenn du nicht das Bild hättest.“, vollendete Ellen amüsiert den Satz, woraufhin Anders nickte, „Genau ...“ „Du kannst auch warten, bis ...“, sie deutete mit einer der Nadeln in Richtung von Marius, „ … man es deutlich sieht.“  
„Du meinst, bis ich mich in einen … Wal verwandel?“, Anders klang erstickt und auf einen raschen Seitenblick hin, erkannte sie die wachsende Panik in den, nun wieder so unvertrauten, blauen Augen, sodass sie wieder sanft nach seiner Hand griff, „Bis du auch so eine niedliche Babykugel hast.“ „Niedliche … Babykugel ...“, stieß Anders gepresst hervor, wand seinen Blick vom sichtlich schwangeren Marius ab und starrte auf seine Hände, „ … dann … dann … wird aber alles … auffliegen ...alle wären in Gefahr … Mama … Tom … Even … Julie … Lars … und … Jo... Jokey ...“ „Wieso?“, erkundigte die Ältere sich vorsichtig und Anders zuckte, ohne aufzusehen mit den Schultern, „Ich falle dann auf … gegen die Regeln … Man wird meine Familie finden … sie umbringen ...“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass Lars sich so leicht umbringen lässt.“, versuchte Ellen den menschlichen Dämon aufzumuntern, „Und dein Jokey erst recht nicht … Er behauptet sich schließlich schon seit Jahren erfolgreich gegen Tom … Er wird mit allem fertig.“ „Auch damit Papa zu werden?“, endlich sah Anders unsicher zu ihr auf und lächelte erstmals etwas verzagt, als Ellen nickte und ihn auf die Wange küsste, „Und Smurf passt auch noch auf euch auf ...“

„Anders?“, überrascht sah Yvonne von, als ihr jüngster Sohn am späten Nachmittag auf ihr 'Herein' in die Therapieräume trat. Sie erhob sich von hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Anders tief durchatmete, bevor er dann trotzig den Kopf hob und die blauen Augen sie fixierten, „Es tut mir leid … du hattest recht.“ „Lämmchen ...“, mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck, der beinahe schon triumphierend wurde, als sie ihren Sohn nun umarmte, „Ich wusste, dass du zur Vernunft kommen würdest ...“ „Ich ...“, es kostete Anders sichtlich Mühe sich in der so ungewohnten Umarmung zu entspannen und er atmete erleichtert auf, als Yvonne ihn losließ und ihn mit einer knappen Handbewegung zum Schweigen brachte, bevor sie die Stirn runzelte und nach ihrem Handy griff, „Mmmmh … Wir brauchen einen Arzt, der sich um … ES … kümmern wird … Mmmmh, das wird bestimmt nicht billig ...“  
„Ich ...“, Anders biss unruhig auf seiner Lippe und versuchte seine zitternde Stimme fester klingen zu lassen, während er wieder den Punkt über der Schulter seiner Mutter fixierte, „Du brauchst dich nicht zu bemühen, Mutter. Ich habe mich bereits … bereits um alles gekümmert … das Kin … Ich meine ... Es … ist schon… weg.“  
Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich bei dieser Neuigkeit wirklich überrascht, aber schnell legte sich auch schon wieder die emotionslose Maske über Yvonnes Züge und sie nickte anerkennend. Eine Geste, die für den jungen Dämonen früher beinahe so etwas wie ein Liebesbeweis gewesen war und für die Anders früher alles gegeben hätte, die aber nun nur noch bitte Galle und Übelkeit in ihm emporsteigen ließ, sodass er die Zähne fest zusammenbiss. „Sehr gut ….“, Yvonne legte das Handy beiseite und musterte ihren Sohn noch einmal von Kopf bis Fuß, „Anders, es gibt trotzdem keinen Grund die Regeln zu vergessen. Jedes Kilo bringt deine Familie … jeden, den du liebst … in Gefahr. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?“


	4. ludicrous and absurd

ludicrous and absurd

Eigentlich sollte dieses Kapitel erst morgen online gestellt werden, aber dank der tatkräftigen Mithilfe und zur Ablenkung kam es schon heute ...  
Hoffentlich viel Spaß

ludicrous and absurd  
„Hey, Fanni! Dein Magersuchthasi ist da, um dich abzuholen!“, Tom war der erste, der den Arzt in der Ankunftshalle entdeckte und winkte fröhlich, „Huhu, Möhrchen!“ „Tom!“, zischte Fanni mit hochroten Wangen, wand sich aber geschickt aus dem Griff des älteren Athleten und näherte sich mit roten Wangen dann seinem, hinter der Absperrung wartenden Freund, „Anders?“ „Jokey ...“, Anders beugte sich über die Glassperre hinweg und stahl sich einen vorsichtigen Kuss, der aber rasch gelöst wurde, als sich nun Lars näherte und der Physio sich respektvoll räusperte.  
„Willst du auch?“, erkundigte Anders sich mit dem alten, so vertrauten Grinsen und zwinkerte seinem Zwilling zu und ließ gleichzeitig seinen Blick über dessen Körper wandern, bevor er im Schritt hängen blieb, „Oder freust du dich mich zu sehen?“ Lars lachte nur und trat zu dem Paar, während Fanni hastig einige Schritte von Anders zurücktrat und mit roten Wangen seine Sachen eilig glattstrich, „Anders!“, zischte Fanni peinlich berührt, aber Lars schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er nun seinerseits seinen Bruder von Kopf bis Fuß musterte und dann die Stirn runzelte, „Da würde ich mir wohl blaue Flecken holen.“  
„Mmmmh?“, Fanni blinzelte und betrachtete seinen Partner, der nun die Hände in den Taschen des unförmigen Kapuzenpullis vergraben hatte, stirnrunzelnd, „Anders?“ „Komm, Jokey ...“, versuchte der Arzt nun eilig und wenig geschickt das Thema zu wechseln und nickte knapp dann in Richtung Eingang, „Wir müssen los ...“ „Ins Bett? Zusammen?“, erkundigte sich Tom, der sich nun unbemerkt genährt hatte, interessiert und machte dann auch gleich Anstalten Fanni folgen zu wollen, „Wartet, ich komme mit.“ „Du bleibst hier, Bunny.“, Lars hielt den hyperaktiven Skispringer routiniert an der Kapuze fest und seufzte, als Tom sich umdrehte und ihn fröhlich, aber auch erwartungsvoll angrinste, „Flughafentoilette?

Fanni brummte unzufrieden und starrte, während seine Finger den Takt des Liedes aus dem Radio auf seinem Oberschenkel tappten, blicklos aus dem Fenster. Draußen zogen die sonnenverbrannten Wiesen, schattige Wälder und vereinzelt auch weit verstreut liegende Häuser vorbei, wurden zu verschwimmenden Schemen, als Anders Gas gab. Wieder seufzte der Skispringer, löste seinen Blick von der draußen vorbeiziehenden Landschaft und musterte seinen Partner argwöhnisch.  
„Anders, ist etwas ...“, Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen, bevor er dann mit einem Seufzen die Frage vollendete, „ … passiert?“ „Ich ...“, Fanni konnte beobachten, wie sich die langen Finger fester um das Lederlenkrad schlossen und die Zähne unruhig hinter den blassen, eingefallenen Wangen zu mahlen begannen, bevor er halbherzig hervorstieß, „ … hatte etwas Stress.“ „Stress?“, Fanni streckte nun vorsichtig eine Hand aus, legte sie auf das magere Knie seines Partners und drückte sanft zu, „Wegen … Henrik?“ „Nein ...“, der Arzt seufzte und erlaubte sich dann aber einen kleinen Seitenblick auf den kleinen, angespannten Athleten, der ihn sorgenvoll musterte, bevor er denn rasch seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße richtete. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens, schüttelte er dann aber den Kopf und die Lüge schien ihm nun erstaunlich leicht über die Lippen zu kommen, „Doch, du hast recht … Ich … Es ist … ist … wegen Henrik ...“ „Ach, Anders ...“, Fanni drückte noch einmal sanft das schmale Knie und schenkte seinem Verlobten, dessen Blick fest auf der Straße lag, ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, „Es war doch nicht deine Schuld … Das hat doch auch Tine gesagt ...“

Die ersten goldenen Sonnenstrahlen fielen müde durch das Küchenfenster und schufen goldene Flecken auf den schwarz weiß gemusterten Fliesen. Das Radio dudelte leise, untermalt vom morgendlichen Freudengesang der Vögel, vom Klappern der Hundemarke, die immer wieder gegen den Metallnapf des hungrigen Windhunds schlug und von Fannis zufriedenem Summen, als der Skispringer den Kühlschrank öffnete.  
Fannis Summen verstummte, als der Skispringer die Stirn runzelte und sich dann sogar auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um im obersten Fach bis nach hinten tasten zu können, „Anders?“ „Mmmh?“, der Arzt erschien im versteckenden Kapuzenpullover und in einer weiten Jeans in der Küchentür und rieb sich die Haare trocken, bevor er das feuchte Handtuch in seinen Nacken legte, „Was ist?“ „Wo ist die Wurst?“, Fanni drehte sich um und deutete auf den beinahe leeren Kühlschrank, „Und wo ist der … Rest?“ „Die Wurst habe ich Smurf gegeben.“, Anders deutete auf den Windhund, der bei der Erwähnung seines Namens freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Ich bin noch nicht zum Einkaufen gekommen.“ „Du bist nicht dazu gekommen ...“, Fanni musterte ihn misstrauisch, „Oder … du wolltest es nicht?“  
„Jokey, ich bin einfach nicht dazu gekommen.“, brummte Anders und nahm sich eine Banane aus dem überraschend vollen Obstkorb, „Ich war die letzten Tage … bei deiner Mutter.“ „Bei Mama?“, Fannis graue Augen weiteten sich sorgenvoll, aber Anders schnaubte nur und biss in die gelbe Süßfrucht, „Ich brauchte einfach mal eine Auszeit ...“ „Wegen …“, Fanni verzog leidend das Gesicht, als er den Namen des verstorbenen, magersüchtigen Dämons aussprach, aber Anders schüttelte nur den Kopf und brachte nur ein undeutlich genuscheltes 'Nein' hervor, während er gleichzeitig ein weiteres Mal abbiss.  
„Ist das dein … Frühstück?“, Fanni betrachtete seinen Freund verwirrt, aber der Arzt zuckte nur mit den Schultern und seufzte schließlich, „Deswegen war ich bei Ellen ...“ „Wegen Bananen?“, Fanni hob irritiert eine Braue und Anders seufzte, bevor er mit einem bedauernden Blick zur Kaffeemaschine nach einer Wasserflasche griff, „Nein … Ich brauchte ihren Rat ...“ „Anders ...“, murmelte Fanni, woraufhin der Ältere sich, plötzlich nervös wirkend durch die Haare fuhr, „Jokey … Ich war beim Arzt … weil es mir in letzter Zeit nicht so gut ging … und ...“  
„Warte mal ...“, Fanni hob die Hand, zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und warf einen Blick auf das Display, „Alex ...“ Er nahm das Gespräch an und Anders ließ sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl sinken und beobachtete Fanni, der nun während des Telefonats unruhig in ihrer Küche auf und ab zu laufen begonnen hatte.  
„Tschuldige.“, das Gespräch hatte nicht lange gedauert, aber Anders' lange Finger spielten unruhig mit der Schale der aufgegessenen Banane und er errötete, als Fanni sich nun auf seinen Schoss setzte und küsste, „Was wolltest du sagen?“ „Ich ...“, Anders seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen, „Ich habe eine Lebensmittelunverträglichkeit … Ich soll in der nächsten Zeit nur … Obst essen.“ „Obst?“, Fanni krauste die Nase, musterte seinen Verlobten aber besorgt, „Nur Obst? Reicht das denn?“ „Bestimmt ...“, Anders zwang sich zu einem reichlich halbherzigen Lächeln, „Nicht nur Obst … auch Nüsse … und Gemüse ...Deshalb war ich auch bei Ellen … Um mir ein paar Anregungen und … Rezepte zu holen.“

\---eine Woche später---

„Jokey.“, beim unerwarteten Klang der Stimme erstarrte Fanni förmlich, unfähig die Haustür ganz zu öffnen oder sie wieder ins Schloss zu werfen. „Hast du keine Manieren?“, bei der harschen Ansprache schluckte der kleine Skispringer, straffte dann aber seine Gestalt und öffnete die Tür ganz. „Yvonne.“, seine Stimme zitterte leicht, aber die grauen Augen schimmerten leicht rötlich und er zwang sich zu seinem knappen, nicht sehr unfreundlichen Lächeln, während die braunhaarige Frau den kleinen Athleten nun mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, „Du bist noch kümmerlicher, als ich dich in Erinnerung hatte. Erbärmlich … Was ist? Hast du die Sprache verloren? Willst du mich nicht hereinbitten?“  
„Sicher nicht.“, es widerstrebte Fanni zutiefst die Besucherin in ihr gemütliches Heim zu lassen und so zog er die Tür hinter sich etwas weiter zu, sodass Yvonne nicht einmal ein Blick hinein gewährt wurde, bevor der kleine Skispringer sie dann unversöhnlich hart musterte, bevor er sie mühsam beherrscht begrüßte, „Was willst du? Anders ist nicht hier. Und, falls du ihm wieder sagen willst, dass er zu dick ist … und er hungern soll, kannst du auch gleich wieder verschwinden ...“ „Ich weiß, dass er … arbeiten ist … Auch, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ein Dämon arbeiten kann ...“, gab sie spitz zurück, während ihr Lächeln noch etwas dünner wurde. Aber Yvonnes braune Augen funkelten nun dunkel und gefährlich, als ihr berechnend, kalte Blick nun wieder auf Fanni zu liegen kam, „Ich wollte mit dir reden.“  
„Wie schön für dich.“, Fanni versuchte sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen, sondern schnaubte nur wenig interessiert und tastete bereits vorsichtig hinter sich nach der Türklinke, „Ich möchte aber nicht mit dir reden.“ „Oh, ich bin sicher, dass du deine Meinung ändern wirst ... Es wird dich interessieren, vertrau mir. Und, du solltest wissen, dass Anders dich belügt. Mal wieder, wahrscheinlich. So, wie ich mein kleines Lämmchen kenne ...“, ihre Stimme klang so widerlich süßlich, dass der Skispringer dann doch innehielt und sich schließlich wirklich wieder langsam zu seiner ungebetenen Besucherin umdrehte, „Meinst du … die Sache mit den Früchten?“ Yvonne musterte ihn amüsiert, aber obwohl der jüngere Dämon doch merklich zögerte, nickte er aber schließlich doch widerwillig, „Du hast drei Minuten … Aber nur, weil ...“  
„Oh, solange werde ich nicht brauchen...“, Yvonne unterbrach ihn süffisant lächelnd, griff in ihre Tasche und zog ein kleines Blatt hervor, „Kondolenzbesuche sollte man schließlich kurz halten … Ich bin nur hier, um dir mein herzlichstes Beileid aussprechen.“ „Dein … herzlichstes ...Beileid?“, verwirrt, aber dennoch noch immer reichlich misstrauisch griff Fanni vorsichtig nach dem, ihm entgegengehaltenen Blatt und betrachtete es einen Moment argwöhnisch, „Was ist das?“  
„Euer Sohn ...“, sie zuckte uninteressiert mit den Schultern und strich sich gelangweilt einen Fussel von ihrer hellen Bluse, „Oder vielleicht war es aber auch eure Tochter ...“ „Was?“, Fanni starrte auf das schwarze Bild und wurde blass, als er dann den Namen am Rand des offensichtlichen Ultraschallbildes entdeckte, „ … unser ...“ „Aber, jetzt ist es ja auch egal ...“, Yvonne sprach, noch immer mit dem gleichen, zufriedenen, teuflischen Lächeln weiter, obwohl Fanni totenblass geworden und kraftlos auf die Stufen gesunken war, wo er mit zitternden Fingern das Ultraschallbild festhielt und ihr wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mehr zuhören konnte, „ … Schließlich ist es weg … abgetrieben … Aber, das war wohl die beste Entscheidung, das Lämmchen wäre eh keine gute Mutter gewesen … Und dich als Vater … lachhaft.“


	5. How could you?

... How could you?

Fannis Finger zitterten, als sie nun das viel zu volle Glas umfassten und es an die Lippen hoben. Der kleine Athlet leerte das Whiskeyglas aber dennoch nun in einem Zug, hustete, als der scharfe Alkohol in seinem Hals brannte und stellte es dann unsanft, mit einem lauten Knall wieder auf den Tisch, bevor er sich frustriert durch die Haare strich. Sanft strich er über das körnige Bild, das Yvonne ihm, wenig interessiert an ihrem Enkelkind, überlassen hatte, während er ein weiteres Mal knurrend nach der Flasche griff und einen tiefen Schluck nahm.  
Der dämonische Stoffwechsel, weitaus effektiver als der eines Menschen, verarbeitete den Alkohol viel zu schnell und baute ihn rasch ab, sodass das weiche, wattige Gefühl des Rausches, in dem Fanni die schreckliche Wahrheit hätte verdrängen können, gar nicht eintreten konnte. Die Flasche leerte sich dennoch, ihr Pegel sank mit jedem weiteren Schluck, als Fanni nun endgültig das Glas für überflüssig befand und nun lieber direkt aus der Flasche trank. Aber trotzdem blieb der kleine, menschliche Dämon weiterhin geradezu quälend nüchtern. Er spürte zwar die Hitze, eine angenehme Wärme mit jedem Schluck des Alkohols, durch seinen Körper jagen. Aber diese Wärme war nur ein Abklatsch, ein kleines flackerndes, verlöschendes Flämmchen im Gegensatz zu der heiß brennenden Flamme seiner Wut.  
Das Glas stand längst vergessen auf dem Tisch, die eckige Flasche lag unbeachtet gekippt daneben und Fanni zog behutsam das Ultraschallbild zu sich und betrachtete es noch ein letztes Mal, während nun die letzten Tropfen des hochprozentigen Alkohols unbeachtet auf die weiße, deckenlose Holzplatte tropften, wo sie eine Lache bildeten. Der kleine, menschliche Dämon knüllte das Bild knurrend zusammen, zögerte dann aber, als er es in den Mülleimer hatte werfen wollen.  
Frustriert knurrend stopfte er das Bild in seine Hosentasche und schlurfte dann mit gesenktem Kopf aus der Küche in den sonnendurchfluteten Flur. Fanni blinzelte unwillig und verärgert in die Helligkeit, griff im Vorbeigehen dann aber noch achtlos nach dem Wagenschlüssel in der bunten Holzschale, bevor er dann die Holztür wütend hinter sich ins Schloss zog.  
Die Sonne stand hoch am makellos blauen Himmel und die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich, während der warme Wind sanft streichelnd über Fannis rot gefleckten Wangen strich. Aber der kleine Skispringer hatte keinen Blick für die sommerliche Schönheit, sondern stapfte nur steifbeinig und vor Wut kochend zu seinem Wagen. Kies spritzte auf und der Motor röhrte gequält auf, als Fanni hastig Gas gab und seinen blauen Volvo die steile Straße hinauf Jagte.

Viel zu langsam … und doch auch viel zu schnell ... kam der hässliche Siebzigerjahre-Bau des Krankenhauses schließlich in Sicht. Das trutzige Steingebäude, das sich in Grau und Orange gehalten, von den bunten, es umgebenden Häusern abhob und beinahe wie ein Schandfleck wirkte, erhob sich am Rande der Stadt und ragte hoch in den sommerblauen Himmel auf, als Fanni seinen Wagen über die vertrauten Straßen des großen Klinikgeländes lenkte. Der menschliche Dämon biss sich frustriert auf die Unterlippe und tappte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Leder des Lenkrads, während er wartete, bis die orange weiße Schranke ihm endlich den Weg zu den Mitarbeiterparkplätzen, auf denen er schon so oft hatte parken dürfen, wann immer er seinen Partner vom Dienst abgeholt hatte, freigab.  
Bekannte Gesichter, von Ärzten und Pflegepersonal und auch einigen Patienten, die ihn durch Anders kannten, begegneten ihm auf seinem Weg und belanglose Begrüßungsworte, die der kleine Athlet weder hörte, noch über dem lauten Rauschen in seinen Ohren hätte verstehen können, wurden ihm freundlich zugerufen. Fanni reagierte aber nicht, sondern hieb wütend auf die silbrigen Knöpfe des Fahrstuhls ein, nur um sich dann schließlich doch noch frustriert abzuwenden und knurrend die rote Tür zum Treppenhaus aufzustoßen.  
Das hohe Treppenhaus, in dem jeder Schritt nachhallte und durch dessen Leere, sich durch das gesamte Krankenhaus zu spannen schien, die geführten Gespräche noch Minuten später geisterten, bis sie schließlich mit einem Seufzen erstarben, erstreckte sich dunkel vor Fanni und erhellte sich erst dann, als die Bewegungsmelder schließlich reagierten. Eine Hand am Handlauf der marmorne Stufen haltend, stürmte Fanni die flachen Stufen hinauf, bis schließlich eine grüne Tür und ein weißes Schild daneben verkündete, dass er nun in der Chirurgie angekommen war.  
Die Tür flog krachend auf, prallte gegen die Wand und Fanni knurrte unwillig, als er nun gleich den strafenden Blick der diensthabenden Schwester auf sich ruhen fühlte. Nicht bereit von seiner Wut, dem letzten Treibstoff, der ihn noch auf den Beinen hielt, abzulassen, begegnete er ungerührt ihrem Blick. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es ihr tatsächlich zu gelingen dem funkelndem, quecksilbrigen Grau des menschlichen Dämons standzuhalten, aber schließlich senkte sie doch ihren Blick und sah auch nicht mehr auf, als Fanni an ihr vorbeistürmte.

Vor der Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum der Ärzte blieb der menschliche Dämon noch einmal kurz stehen. Seine Finger zitterten leicht und er knurrte unwillig, als er sie nun um die silbrige Klinke schloss und die unscheinbare, weiße Tür mühsam beherrscht aufdrückte.  
Etwas ließ ihn innehalten.  
Es war überwältigend.  
Der vertraute Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel, der auch Anders immer anzuhaften schien, flutete, nur von den empfindlichen Sinnen der Dämonen so deutlich wahrzunehmen, aus dem Raum heraus. Fanni krauste die Nase, witterte dann aber vorsichtig und prüfend, schien doch auch noch etwas anderes in der Luft zu liegen. Etwas Leichtes, so wundervoll angenehmes, das Fanni erst nicht einzuordnen vermochte und das ihm dann auch einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ihn förmlich erbeben ließ. Hungrig inhalierte der menschliche Dämon diesen angenehmen Geruch, die silbernen Augen weiteten sich und er leckte sich genüsslich über zerbissenen Lippen.  
Dann aber erkannte er den Geruch.  
Den Geruch einer Schwangerschaft, der den Partner schützenswerter machen sollte.  
Noch schützenswerter, wegen des neuen Lebens … ihrem Baby … ihrem entstehenden Kind, dass …  
… das nicht mehr lebte.  
… das Anders vor ihm geheimgehalten hatte.  
… dass nicht mehr lebte.  
Bei diesem Gedanken knurrte Fanni, als die hohen Wellen der heißen Wut eiskalt über ihm zusammenschlugen und jeden rationalen Gedanken mit sich davon zu reißen schienen und er stieß nun wütend die Tür weiter auf.  
„Jokey?“, Anders, der auf der alten, durchgesessenen Couch gelegen hatte, stemmte sich hoch und musterte den sichtlich wütenden Kleineren verwirrt. Fanni stand, blass und mit geballten Fäusten und scheinbar auch nur noch mühsam seine Beherrschung wahren konnte, in der offenen Tür und sein silber grauer Blick lag beinahe anklagend auf der schmalen Gestalt seines Partners.  
„Anders?“, der Arzt stolperte beinahe über die unvertraute, da selten gebrauchte Anrede und setzte sich nun vorsichtig auf und musterte den angespannten Skispringer, während er sich immer wieder über seine Lippen leckte, „Ist etwas passiert …?“ „Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?“, Fannis Stimme war eisig und eine Antwort fordernd, aber Anders legte nur den Kopf schief und blinzelte, „Was?“ „Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?“, der kleine Skispringer zog etwas aus der Tasche und warf es seinem Partner zu, bevor er seine Frage noch einmal viel eindringlicher und einige Nuancen lauter wiederholte, „Hast. Du. Mir. Etwas. Zu. Sagen?“  
„Jokey?“, Anders beugte sich, ohne den anderen Dämonen aus den Augen zu lassen, vorsichtig hinunter und griff nach dem zerknüllten, dunklen Papierknäuel, „Was …?“ Behutsam strich er dann das Bild glatt und sein Gesicht schien plötzlich jegliche Farbe zu verlieren, während die blauen Augen sich nun wieder beinahe schwarz zu färben schienen, als er erkannte, was er dort in der Hand hielt. Seine langen Finger zitterten und er hob hilflos den Kopf, musterte den Jüngeren, während er leise, seine Stimme beinahe brechend, die andere Hand nach seinem sichtlich wütenden Verlobten ausstreckte, „Jokey … Ich ...“  
„HAST DU MIR WAS ZU SAGEN, HAUGVAD?!“, stieß Fanni wütend hervor, wich aber gleichzeitig vor der warmen, angenehmen, ihn anlockend zu scheinenden Aura seines Partners zurück. „Jokey … Bitte.“, wiederholte Anders, die immer noch zitternden Finger fest um das zerknitterte und eingerissene Ultraschallbild gelegt, „Woher hast du das? ...“ „Deine Mutter war bei mir.“, stieß Fanni mit wachsender, heißer Wut hervor und knurrte dann, die Hände ballend, damit er seinen Partner nicht verärgert packen und durchschütteln würde, um so an eine befriedigende Antwort zu gelangen, „Sie hat mir alles erzählt!“  
„Dann …“, Anders' Gesicht war totenblass und unwillkürlich legte er eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, „ … weißt du es?“ „Ja.“, knurrte Fanni und straffte seine kleine Gestalt, „Sie hat mir alles erzählt.“ „Oh.“, Anders biss, sichtlich unsicher wirkend, auf seine Unterlippe und hob zögerlich seinen Blick, „Und …?“ „UND?“, Fannis Stimme überschlug sich beinahe und er schüttelte scheinbar fassungslos den Kopf, „MEHR FÄLLT DIR DAZU NICHT EIN?“ „Freu … Freust du dich ...“, Anders klang klein und ungewohnt gepresst, aber er umklammerte das Bild nun beinahe besitzergreifend und fast schon beschützend, „Freust du dich nicht?“ „FREUEN?!“, das helle Silber in den Augen verdunkelte sich zusehends und wich schließlich dunklem, dämonischen Rot, als der kleine Athlet plötzlich vorschnellte und den größeren Dämon an den Schultern packte und ihn wütend schüttelte, „ICH SOLL MICH FREUEN?!? ICH SOLL MICH FREUEN, DASS DU ES BESEITIGT HAST? ODER DARÜBER, DASS DU ES ZUERST DEINER VERDAMMTEN MUTTER ERZÄHLST? DASS DU TROTZ ALLEM, WAS SIE DIR ANGETAN HAT ... ZU IHR RENNST? Und, nicht zu mir? ICH BIN DEIN PARTNER! ICH LIEBE DICH, ANDERS!“ Fanni atmete tief durch, aber noch immer war seine Stimme dunkel vor Wut, obwohl er Anders nun von sich, zurück auf das, selbst unter seinem geringen Gewicht knarrendem Sofa stieß, bevor er dann unruhig auf und abzulaufen begann.  
„Also? Sag mir ...Worüber sollte ich mich freuen?“, wieder lag der rötliche, dämonische Blick auf Anders, der den Kleineren nun seinerseits mit großen Augen beinahe ängstlich musterte, „Dass du es nicht einmal für notwendig gehalten hast, mir von UNSEREM Kind zu erzählen? Dass ich es von deiner MUTTER erfahren musste?“ „Jo ...“, Anders' Stimme war nur noch ein leises, fast tonloses Hauchen und seine Hand wanderte wieder zu seinem Bauch, aber Fanni brachte ihn wütend mit einer einfachen Geste zum Schweigen, „ALSO? WANN WOLLTEST DU MIR SAGEN, DASS WIR … ELTERN GEWORDEN WÄREN? Warte mal … WOLLTEST DU ES MIR ÜBERHAUPT SAGEN? Oder … sollte ich niemals erfahren, dass du mal wieder alles alleine entschieden hast? OHNE MIR VERDAMMT NOCH MAL ETWAS DAVON ZU SAGEN?“ über die Entwicklung sehr froh.


	6. That is futile.

Müde folgte Anders' blauer Blick der kleinen Gestalt seines Partners, der immer wieder unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und ablief und schließlich seufzte er, „Nein.“ „Nein?“, Fanni blieb abrupt stehen und musterte den Größeren, der blass und auch sichtlich erschöpft auf der Couch saß, „Anders ...“ „Nein.“, wiederholte der Ältere und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, „Nein.“ „Anders, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein.“, Fanni schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, kniete sich nun aber vor seinen Partner, legte ruhig eine Hand auf das magere Knie und drückte es sanft, „Denk doch noch einmal darüber nach ...“ „Das habe ich.“, Anders seufzte und sah auf seinen knienden Partner hinunter, „Wir werden es nicht sagen.“ „Aber, Lars …?“, versuchte Fanni seinen Partner zu locken, aber Anders' schmale Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich unwillkürlich und ein Schatten schien sich darüberzulegen, als der menschliche Dämon unwillig fauchte, „Gerade Lars! Und Julie … und Even … und Sa … Sarah ...“  
„Aber … warum?“, versuchte Fanni es erneut, dieses Mal mit mehr Nachdruck in der Stimme, „Lars ist doch dein Zwilling … du … vertraust ihm doch, oder?“ „Ich ...“, Anders wirkte nun tatsächlich etwas gequält und seufzte erneut, „Ich habe meine Mutter belogen.“ „Und?“, der Kleinere wirkte nun vollkommen hilf- und auch noch ziemlich ratlos, löste sich aber dennoch nicht von seinem Partner, „Was hat das denn aber mit … Lars … und deinen Geschwistern zu tun?“ „Ich habe meine Mutter belogen ...“, wiederholte Anders, seine Stimme immer leiser werdend und nun mit einer Hand beschützend auf dem noch flachen Bauch, aber dennoch sah er eindringlich und bittend zu dem Jüngeren auf, „Verstehst du es wirklich nicht?“  
„NEIN!“, Fanni fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare und richtete sich auf, nur um seine unruhige Wanderung wieder aufzunehmen und dann doch wieder stehen zu bleiben und zu fordern, „Ich verstehe es nicht … Erkläre es mir!“ „Ich darf nicht …“, Anders verzog das Gesicht und klang, seine Hand weiterhin auf seinem Bauch ruhen lassend, etwas leidend, „ … zunehmen.“ „Weil du nicht zunehmen … willst?“, Fanni gestikulierte in die Richtung seines Freundes und Anders schnaubte frustriert, „Nein.“ „Und warum denn?“, schnappte der Kleinere nun sichtlich frustriert und nahm die unwillige Wanderung für einige Minuten dann aber doch wieder auf, „Lars ...“  
„ ... wird es … uns … das Baby … uns … verraten.“, murmelte Anders und lehnte sich unzufrieden zurück, während Fanni nun stehen blieb und ihn fassungslos anstarrte, „Du traust nicht mal … nicht mal … IHM?! Nicht einmal … deinem … deinem … Zwillingsbruder?!“ „Nein.“, schnappte Anders, erhob sich nun aber ebenfalls und verschränkte dann störrisch die Arme vor der Brust, „Gerade ihm nicht ...“ „Anders ...“, Fanni musterte ihn, „Das ist lächerlich … Lars würde doch niemals ...“ „Eine unbedachte Äußerung und ...“, Anders sprach nicht weiter, aber er konnte das plötzliche Verständnis in Fannis grauen Augen aufflackern sehen, sodass er dann doch nur knapp nickte, „ … Yvonne wüsste es … Sie würde … es nicht verstehen … und es ... uns … dann wegnehmen … “ „Gut ...“, Fanni ließ sich, noch immer unzufrieden auf einen der Sessel fallen und schloss kurz die Augen, während er seine pochenden Schläfen massierte, „Aber, wie sollen wir das … wie sollen wir eine SCHWANGERSCHAFT geheim halten?“  
„Obst.“, Anders setzte sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels und lächelte warm, als Fanni überrascht die Stirn runzelnd zu ihm aufsah, „Obst?“ „Und Wasser.“, erklärte der Arzt ungewohnt sanft und sprach eilig, so als ob er Fannis sicherlich folgenden Protesten zuvor kommen wollte, weiter, „Es ist die einzige Chance ...“ „Du willst ...“, Fannis wütend rot gefleckte Wangen schienen nun jede Farbe zu verlieren und er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, während er seinen Partner aus großen Augen und voller Entsetzen anstarrte, „ … hungern?! Obwohl du … schwanger bist?“ Anders nickte, beinahe unbekümmert wirkend und lächelte sanft, aber auch beinahe schon erleichtert wirkend, dass Fanni so einfach zu verstehen schien, „Genau.“

Fanni blieb früh morgens im Schatten der Küchentür stehen und betrachtete seinen, am Tisch sitzenden Partner kopfschüttelnd. Es war so vollkommen ungewohnt Anders beim Frühstücken zu sehen und obwohl ihn die Tatsache, dass der Arzt tatsächlich etwas aß, beruhigen sollte, blieb die Sorge weiterhin groß, als er nun entdeckte, dass es ein simpler Apfel war.  
„Jokey.“, Anders drehte sich erst nicht zu seinem Partner um, sondern legte das Messer, mit dem er gerade den Apfel klein geschnitten hatte, zur Seite, bevor er sich schließlich doch leicht drehte, „Möchtest du auch …?“ „Nein.“, Fanni löste sich aus den Schatten des Flures und zog sich einen der Küchenstühle heran, auf den er sich rittlings setzte und seinen Freund nachdenklich beobachtete, „Ist das … Ist das wirklich alles … was du essen willst?“ „Hmmm … Hab keine Zeit mehr ...“, Anders nahm eines der Apfelstücken und biss vorsichtig davon ab, bevor er es dann aber auch gleich wieder fallen ließ und leidend das Gesicht verzog, „Ich muss gleich zum Dienst.“ „Iss doch wenigstens den Apfel auf.“, bat Fanni eindringlich und hielt ihm, als Anders sich nun erhob und die Küche verlassen wollte, das angebissene Stück entgegen, „Bitte … Nur das ...“  
„Keine Zeit.“, Anders stützte sich, wackelig auf einem Bein balancierend, an der Kommode ab und bemühte sich, während Smurf, der das ganze für ein Spiel zu halten schien, sich an ihn drückte, in seine Turnschuhe zu schlüpfen und den Wagenschlüssel aus der Keramikschale zu fischen, „Bin schon spät dran!“ „Anders!“, versuchte Fanni ihn noch einmal aufzuhalten, aber der Größere lehnte sich nur kurz zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft zum Abschied, bevor dem, freudig mit dem Schwanz wedelnden Hund die langen Ohren zerzauste und dann auch schon die Haustür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

„Haugvad.“, Anders, der nach seiner Ankunft im Krankenhaus nun gerade den weiten Kittel zuknöpfen wollte, sah überrascht auf, als die Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum der Ärzte geöffnet wurde, „Ja?“ „Anders, es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen reden.“, der dämonische Vorgesetzte ließ seinen seltsam prüfenden Blick über Anders' magere Gestalt wandern und hob amüsiert eine Braue, als der junge Arzt in einer fast schützenden, aber wohl im Moment noch vollkommen unbewusst wirkenden Geste nun die Arme vor seinem Bauch hielt, „In meinem Büro. Sofort.“ „Jawohl.“, Anders nickte, wenn auch widerwillig und folgte seinem Vorgesetzten dann mit gesenktem Kopf durch die, so früh am Morgen noch verlassenen Gänge, bis in sein Büro.  
„Setz dich.“, der ältere Arzt deutete auf einen der Stühle und nahm seinerseits hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz, um Anders dann über seine zusammengelegten Fingerspitzen hinweg einige angespannte Minuten lang nachdenklich und gedankenverloren zu mustern. Der jüngere Dämon schien sich unter dem prüfenden Blick sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen, saß er doch hoch aufgerichtet und seltsam steif auf dem hochlehnigen Stuhl und hatte die dünnen Finger in seinem Schoss ineinander verschränkt. „Hast du mir vielleicht etwas zu sagen?“, brach der Ältere schließlich die Stille, woraufhin Anders' Augen sich erschrocken weiteten, „Was …?“  
„Peters hat mir eben etwas gezeigt.“, wie, um seinen Worten noch zusätzlichen Nachdruck zu verleihen, zog der ältere Arzt nun etwas aus seiner Schublade und schob es über die makellose Oberfläche seines Schreibtisches zu Anders, der das graue Rechteck, das sich so deutlich von dem weißen Holz abhob, aber nur reichlich abweisend musterte. „Willst du es dir nicht ansehen?“, erkundigte der andere Arzt sich freundlich, woraufhin Anders nur vorsichtig den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein … Ich weiß auch so … was … was … darauf ist.“ „Gut.“, der ältere Arzt lehnte sich nun mit einem Lächeln vor, „Dann darf ich dir … und deinem Jokey wohl gratulieren.“ „Danke.“, Anders lächelte und wollte sich erheben, „Wenn das alles ist …?“ „Setz dich wieder hin.“, der Tonfall des Chefarztes ließ keine Widerworte zu und so sank Anders wieder auf seinen Platz zurück, während der Ältere sich nun erhob, „Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen.“  
„Es ist ...ungewöhnlich.“, eröffnete der Chefarzt nach einem Moment des Schweigens das Gespräch und schmunzelte, als er von Anders nur ein leidlich amüsiertes Schnauben erntete, „Aber, das weißt du ja sicher selbst, Anders?“ „Dämonenpaare sollten ...“, Anders suchte kurz nach dem passenden Wort, aber letztendlich gab es keinen Grund, warum er es beschönigen sollte, „ … steril sein.“ „Hmmm.“, der ältere, menschliche Dämon nickte leicht, legte dann aber eine Hand auf Anders' schmale Schulter, „Und, du kennst die Regeln für … schwangere Kollegen.“  
Für einen Moment sah Anders ihn verständnislos an, aber die unvertrauten, blauen Augen weiteten sich, als er plötzlich verstand, „Nein!“ „Doch.“, die langen Finger des Chefarztes drückten sanft die Schulter und er lächelte, „Es ist zu gefährlich.“ „Ich ...“, Anders wollte aufbegehren und sich erheben, aber sein Vorgesetzter drückte ihn sanft, aber auch bestimmt zurück auf den Stuhl, „Du bist mit sofortiger Wirkung ... beurlaubt, Anders. Kümmere dich um ...“ Er deutete mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den noch flachen Bauch des Jüngeren, „ … euer Baby.“


	7. come with me

Anders lenkte seinen Wagen die elegant gewundenen Serpentinen hoch und durch das offen stehende Tor in das sommerliche Springerlager. Dort parkte er zwischen den anderen Wagen, auf deren Seiten die Namen der Skispringer prangten und seufzte frustriert, als das Brummen des Motors nun verstummte. Der schwangere Dämon fuhr sich durch die Haare und lehnte sich in das Leder des Fahrersitzes zurück und zuckte kurz zusammen, als er sein Spiegelbild ausschnitthaft im Rückspiegel sah. Brummend betrachtete er sein schmales, blasses Gesicht, betastete die, trotz des Hungerns noch immer als feist empfundenen Wangen und fuhr dann auch die deutlich sichtbaren Augenringe behutsam nach, bevor er müde, aber auch deutlich angewidert von seinem Anblick die Augen schloss.  
Seine schlanken Finger wanderten wie von selbst zu seinen, sich noch immer flach anfühlenden Bauch, wo er dann aber auch deutlich das warnende Prickeln seiner Magie zu spüren, als er das weite Shirt nun nervös etwas enger um sich zog. Erst jetzt öffnete er die Augen und wagte es erst nach einigen Sekunden an sich hinunter, zu seinem Bauch zu sehen, atmete dann aber erleichtert auf, als sich auch nun keine verräterische Wölbung eines Babybauches unter dem engen Shirt abzuzeichnen schien.

„Das Magersuchthäschen!“, Tom war der erste, der den langsam näherkommenden Anders bemerkte. Der langhaarige Athlet saß, den Sprunganzug nur halb angezogen, sodass die Ärmel um die Taille geknotet waren, auf der niedrige Umzäunung und winkte Anders fröhlich entgegen, „Willst du deinem kleinen Schlumpf zusehen?“ „Hn.“, etwas widerwillig trat Anders ebenfalls an den Zaun, stützte die Unterarme schwer auf den weißen Zaun und nickte in Richtung der großen Schanze, „Ist er oben?“ „Jetzt ...“, das typische Sirren verriet, dass ein Athlet sich im Anlauf befand und gleich darauf tauchte ein silberner Fleck am Schanzentisch auf, woraufhin Tom grinsend seinen Satz vollendete, „Nicht mehr ...“ Anders brummte nur, sein Blick folgte der silbernen Gestalt durch den Flug und zuckte zusammen, als Tom ihn plötzlich grinsend in die Seite stieß, „Willst du deinen Schlumpf nicht begrüßen …?“  
Der menschliche Dämon zögerte und beobachtete, noch immer neben Tom stehend, wie Fanni leise fluchend und vor sich hinmurmelnd, die Bindungen und das Band des Helmes löste. Er schulterte dann die Skier und stakste dann, durch die Stiefel bedingt, ungelenk zum Gatter. Die langen Skier wurden noch ordentlich an den Zaun gelehnt und gerade als Fanni nach dem sprudelnden Wasserschlauch greifen wollte, ließ Toms Stimme ihn innehalten, „FANNI! DEINE MÖHRE IST HIER!“  
„Anders?“, die Sorge war, trotz des doch etwas angestrengt wirkendem Lächelns deutlich auf seinen schmalen Zügen zu erkennen und er näherte sich den beiden Zuschauern langsam, fast als hätte er Angst, dass Anders nach ihrem morgendlichen Streit erneut flüchten würde, „Ist alles … in Ordnung?“ „Ja.“, die blassen Lippen des älteren Dämons verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als Anders nun den Kleineren in seine Arme zog, „Hab dich nur … vermisst.“ „Vermisst.“, Fanni sah misstrauisch zu Anders auf, aber der ältere Dämon lächelte nur und beugte sich für einen Kuss hinunter, „Vermisst.“  
„Awwww … wie süß ...“, das Paar zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich Toms Stimme erklang und hastig lösten sie sich voneinander, nur um dann zu entdecken, dass Tom wieder einmal filmte, „Ach schade … Wir haben sie verschreckt … Aber, wenn wir ganz leise sind, machen sie vielleicht weiter ...“ „Verschwinde, Tom.“, Fanni knurrte warnend und versuchte den größeren Anders beschützend hinter sich zu ziehen, was dieser mit einem sanften Lächeln quittierte, während Tom über den Anblick amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte, „Dir ist klar, dass Anders fast 20 Zentimeter größer ist als du …?“ Die Antwort war wieder ein verstimmtes Knurren und dieses Mal hob Tom entschuldigend die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste, „Schon gut … Du bist der Größte … der Gemeinste ...“  
Es knisterte im Funkgerät, das Tom sich achtlos in einen der Ärmel gesteckt gehabt hatte und die Stimme eines Trainers drang, von Statik untermalt aus dem Lautsprecher, „Tom, verdammt … wenn du nicht gleich …“ „Entschuldigt mich.“, grinsend und sich offensichtlich keiner Schuld bewusst seiend, zog Tom das Funkgerät aus dem sorgsam geknoteten Ärmel hervor und antwortete, während er dem Paar nun den Rücken zuwandte und in Richtung des Kiosks lief, „Hier ich, wer stört?“  
„Mmmmh ...“, nun endlich alleine, schlang Anders von hinten die Arme um den Kleineren und küsste ihn auf die Wange, „Bist du noch böse auf mich?“ „Ja.“, Fanni seufzte und drehte sich in der lockeren Umarmung seines Partners, „Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht … wenn du ...“ Der kleine Athlet verstummte und streckte vorsichtig, Anders' Miene nicht aus den Augen lassend, eine Hand nach seinem Bauch aus. Er zögerte nur Millimeter vor dem dünnen, überweiten Shirt, das die Körperformen des schwangeren Dämons so sorgsam zu verbergen wusste und schluckte schwer, „Willst du das wirklich durchziehen …?“ „Ja.“, Fanni zuckte bei der endgültig klingenden Antwort und als Anders' eisig kalte Finger sich mit seinen verflochten zusammen und schloss dann die Augen, „Anders ...“ „Jokey ...“, die anderen, kalten Finger legten sich unter Fannis Kinn und zwangen den Skispringer zu ihm aufzusehen, „Vertraust du mir denn gar nicht?“ „Nein.“, Leid zeigte sich in Fannis Miene, aber die Antwort des Athleten kam prompt und ohne Zögern, „Ich habe viel zu viel … Angst um dich.“ „Das musst du nicht.“, Anders brummte leise und sein Zeigefinger strich sanft über die zerbissenen Lippen, bevor er sich zu ihm beugte, um ihn zu küssen.  
„Ich weiß, was ich tue.“, versicherte der schwangere Dämon seinem Partner, nachdem er den Kuss gelöst hatte, woraufhin Fanni aber nur abwertend schnaubte, „Das weißt du immer.“ „Jokey ...“, versuchte Anders zu protestieren, aber der Kleinere löste sich und schüttelte den Kopf, „Du weißt es immer besser, als ich … Du lässt dir von deiner Mutter sagen, was richtig ist … und was ich denke … das ist dir scheiß egal!“ „Das stimmt doch gar nicht!“, knurrte Anders und griff nach der Hand des kleineren Athleten, der sich ihm entwinden wollte, dessen Gegenwehr dann aber erlahmte.  
Langsam drehte Fanni sich zu dem Größeren um und musterte ihn seufzend, „Es stimmt nicht ...“ „Ich liebe dich … obwohl ...“, Anders schluckte und sah entschuldigend zu seinem Partner, der schließlich nickte, „Obwohl sie mich hasst ...“ Das bestätigende Nicken des schwangeren Dämons war nur knapp und kaum merklich, während seine Finger nervös spielten, bevor er sie schließlich in seine Hosentaschen steckte, „Und …“ Anders leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor er beinahe ängstlich flüsterte, als könnte seine Mutter selbst aus dieser Entfernung irgendwie von der Lüge ihres Sohnes erfahren, „ … das Baby ...“  
„Hättest du es mir gesagt?“, erkundigte Fanni sich, zwischen Neugier und Angst vor einer ablehnenden Antwort schwankend und ohne Anders' angespanntes Mienenspiel auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, „Bitte … sei ehrlich ...“ „Ja.“, Anders zögerte nicht und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine blassen, zerbissenen Lippen. „Wirklich?“, forschte Fanni, der den Unglauben und die Zweifel noch nicht ganz ablegen konnte und wieder nickte der Größere, „Ich … hatte schon versucht es dir zu sagen … am Telefon.“ „Am … Telefon?“, Fanni hob irritiert eine Braue und Anders seufzte, „Ich habe es versucht … aber, es ging nicht ...“ Dieses Mal zögerte der Größere, bevor er dann knapp in Richtung von Tom, der noch immer im Gespräch mit dem Trainer auf den Stufen zum Kiosk saß, „Tom ...“ „Das ist ein ...“, Fannis Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem mitleidigen, aber durchaus amüsierten Grinsen, „ … Grund.“  
„Ich hatte deine Mutter gefragt.“, murmelte Anders so leise, dass Fanni ihn beinahe nicht verstanden hätte, „ … wie sie es … damals … deinem Vater gesagt hat ...“ „Er hat es ihr gesagt, oder?“, erwiderte Fanni und wieder nickte Anders vorsichtig, bevor er etwas gequält lächelte, „Auch wenn … es nicht … ideal war … Ich bin froh, dass du es nun weißt ...“ „Ich hätte aber eine andere … Mmmmh … Art und Weise vorgezogen.“, Fannis Lächeln schien nur reichlich schief, aber seine grauen Augen funkelten dennoch hell und amüsiert, „So wie Marius es gemacht hat ...“ „Mit Babykartoffeln?“, schnaubte Anders, aber der Kleinere zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich hätte es bestimmt schneller verstanden, als Rasmus!“ „Sicher?“, der größere, menschliche Dämon beugte sich verschwörerisch grinsend zu Fanni, „Du hättest sie gegessen.“ „Gar nicht!“, versuchte Fanni erfolglos zu protestieren, aber Anders brachte ihn mit einem weiteren Kuss zum Schweigen.  
„Du musst zum Training.“, murmelte Anders schließlich sanft gegen die noch immer erwartungsvoll gespitzten Lippen, nachdem sie den Kuss nach einigen Minuten atemlos gelöst hatten, „Sonst bekommst du noch Ärger ...“ „Und?“, Fanni brummte unwillig und machte keine Anstalten sich von seinem Partner lösen zu wollen, „ .. will bei dir bleiben ...“ „Ich kann zugucken?“, bot Anders ihm an und zuckte, als Fannis misstrauischer Blick ihn traf, mit den Schultern, „Ich muss nicht zur Arbeit … Man hat mich ...“ Er presste die Lippen zusammen und brachte das Wort nur widerwillig hervor, während seine Hand unwillkürlich wieder zu seinem Bauch wanderte, „ … beurlaubt.“ „Beur …?“, fragend, aber dennoch voller Misstrauen verengten sich die großen, grauen Augen, aber es gelang dem Skispringer nicht, das Wort auszusprechen, bevor Tom ihn zu sich rief, „Küken!“ „Wir …“, Fanni senkte seine Stimme zu einem vertraulichen Flüstern, „ … reden später, ok?“

„Du bist ...“, Fanni saß am Küchentisch und beobachtete seinen Partner, der sich beinahe wie eine große Katze im hereinfallenden Sonnenlicht räkelnd am Herd stand, „ … also beurlaubt.“ Anders, der ihm den Rücken zuwandte, verspannte sich und der Kochlöffel, mit dem er eben noch in der köchelnden Soße gerührt hatte, verharrte kurz, bevor der Arzt schließlich voller Widerwillen nickte, „Ja.“ „Aber ...“, der Skispringer leckte sich über die Lippen und zwang sich, trotz seiner Neugier, langsam vorzugehen, „Warum?“ „Wegen ...“, Anders drehte sich langsam um, legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch und musterte den Jüngeren dann mit einem schiefen, unsicheren Lächeln, „ … der Schwangerschaft.“ Als er das wachsende Unverständnis in Fannis Gesicht sah, seufzte Anders und erklärte vorsichtig, „Schwangere …“ „Ärztinnen ...“, Anders zog bei der weiblichen, auf ihn ja nicht wirklich passenden Berufsbezeichnung eine etwas leidende Grimasse, bevor er dann in demselben, belehrenden Tonfall, den Fanni von den ärztlichen Vorträgen seines Partners kannte, verfiel, „ ... dürfen nicht arbeiten … Es ist zu gefährlich … Es gibt … gewalttätige Patienten … Medikamente ...“ Der junge Arzt zählte es an den Fingern ab und stockte schließlich kurz, bevor er seine Stimme senkte , „ … Und, andere … Menschen könnten es bemerken.“ „Das ein … Mann schwanger ist.“, in plötzlichem Verständnis nickte Fanni, aber gleichzeitig glitzerte es freudig in seinen Augen, „Willst du dann … mitkommen?“


	8. to freighten

Aufgestützt lag Fanni im Bett und beobachtete seinen Partner, der unruhig im Zimmer herumlief und in seiner Reisetasche nach etwas zu suchen schien. Selbst der bessere Gehörsinn des Dämons war nicht fein genug, als das Fanni das Gesagte verstehen konnte, aber der Tonfall machte bereits deutlich, dass Anders frustriert zu sein und zu fluchen schien. Achtlos zog er die Sachen aus der Tasche und ließ sie einfach wieder fallen, bis er plötzlich innehielt und ein T-Shirt mit schief gelegtem Kopf zu betrachten schien, bevor er unwillig brummte. „Nicht zufrieden?“, Fanni war lautlos hinter den Größeren getreten, schlang nun die Arm um ihn und wie immer, seit er von der Schwangerschaft wusste, streiften die Finger sanft über den Bauch. „Nein.“, Anders seufzte, lehnte sich aber gegen Fanni und schien auch die Streicheleinheiten zumindest kurzzeitig einmal zu genießen, bevor er sich dann aber verspannte und warnend knurrte, „Lass das!“  
„Was ist denn los?“, auch angezogen schien irgendetwas noch immer nicht zu stimmen, denn der ältere Dämon zupfte weiterhin beinahe schon verzweifelt wirkend an dem weiten Shirt und errötete bei der Frage auch prompt wieder, „Nichts ...“ „Anders ...“, Fanni seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, während er nun weiterhin seine Sporttasche packte, „Wie du meinst ...“ Der menschliche Dämon wartete ein paar Sekunden auf eine Antwort, bevor er dann, als Anders weiterhin unglücklich schwieg, den Reißverschluss an seiner Tasche zuzog und sie schulterte, „Ich habe gleich Training … Lars kommt bestimmt ...“ „Jokey ...“, der Größere unterbrach das genervte Zupfen an seinem Shirt für einen Augenblick und die so unvertraut wirkenden blauen Augen funkelten wütend, „Ich brauche keinen Babysitter! „ … um dich zum Frühstück abzuholen.“, setzte Fanni vollkommen ungerührt fort und stellte sich nun für einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange seines Partners, auf die Zehenspitzen, „Ich liebe dich.“

„Lars ...“, Anders' lange Finger spielten unruhig mit den sorgfältig von Lars geschnittenen Apfelspalten, sein Blick hing, deutlich Abscheu ausdrückend, an seinem Zwilling, der ihm gegenübersaß und in seinem Müsli rührte. „Was?“, Lars leckte denn Löffel sorgfältig ab, bevor er ihn wieder in die Schale versenkte, ließ aber seinen Bruder die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen und hielt ihm nun den Löffel fragend entgegen, „Möchtest du auch?“ „Könntest du … leiser essen?“, Anders lächelte etwas gequält, „Ohne zu … schmatzen?“ „Ich schmatze?“, Lars hob fragend eine Braue, schob dann aber gedankenverloren den Löffel in den Mund und kaute genüsslich, „Echt?“ „Ja ...“, Anders senkte leidend den Kopf, „Du klingst wie … wie ...“ Der Dämon schien nach einem passenden Vergleich suchen zu müssen und brummte schließlich schlecht gelaunt, „ … eine wiederkäuende Kuh ...“  
„Du hast einfach nur Hunger.“, urteilte Lars mit einem schiefen, aber durchaus amüsierten Grinsen und deutete mit dem halbvollen Löffel auf die bisher unangetasteten Apfelspalten auf Anders' Teller, „Hungrig bist du unausstehlich.“ „Ich habe keinen Hunger.“, wie um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen, schob Anders ruckhaft den Teller von sich und funkelte seinen Zwilling an, „Und das letzte Bisschen Hunger, das ich vielleicht hatte, hast du mit deiner wirklich perfekten Imitation einer wiederkäuenden Kuh zu nichte gemacht!“  
„Anders ...“, Lars ließ den Löffel sinken und betrachtete seinen zitterten, sichtlich verstimmten Bruder nun mit neuer Ernsthaftigkeit, „Was ist los?“ „Nichts. Ich habe einfach keinen Appetit.“, beharrte der jüngere Zwilling stur, woraufhin Lars genervt seufzte, „Du behauptest immer, dass du keinen Hunger hättest … Aber, bisher hat es dir nie etwas ausgemacht, wenn jemand neben dir gegessen hat ...“ „Es macht mir auch nichts aus, wenn jemand neben mir isst ...“, widersprach Anders sofort störrisch, die blauen Augen blitzten vor Empörung, „Es macht mir nur was aus, wenn mein Gegenüber wie ein Esel wiederkäut!“ „Ah ja ...“, Lars seufzte, „Ich werde mir also Mühe geben … leiser zu essen.“ „Hn.“, Anders brummte nur halbherzig, zuckte aber zusammen, als Lars den verschmähten Teller wieder näher zu ihm schob und musterte seinen menschlichen Zwilling mit großen Augen, „Was soll das?“ „Ich gebe mir Mühe nicht mehr wiederzukäuen ...“, Lars grinste amüsiert und biss in ein zuvor gestohlenes Apfelstück, bevor er den Rest dann in sein Müsli fallen ließ und wieder darin herumrührte, „Und du … versuchst was zu essen, ok?“

Fanni sah erwartungsvoll von seinem Training auf, als die zuschlagende Glastür des Trainingsbereichs eine weitere Ankunft verriet und kurz verlor er den stetigen Rhythmus des Tretens, als der Physiotherapeut alleine war. Lars' Miene war angespannt und bevor Fanni die erwartete Frage stellen konnte, schüttelte der Physio kaum merklich den Kopf. „Verdammt ...“, Fanni ließ den Kopf auf den Lenker des Trainingsrads sinken und seufzte, sah aber dann doch wieder auf, als Lars nun neben ihm zu stehen kam, „Nichts?“ „Apfel.“, Lars zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte etwas entschuldigend, als beinahe so etwas wie leichte Hoffnung in den silber grauen Augen des Dämons zu leuchten schien, „Ein Apfelstück … Und dann ...“ Lars schnitt eine Grimasse und Fannis Bewegungen erlahmten nun komplett, während sein Blick sich verdunkelte, „Nein ...“ „Ich fürchte doch ...“, Lars legte eine warme Hand auf die Schulter des kleinen Dämons und drückte sie sanft, „Es tut mir leid ...“

„Anders ...“, Fannis Stimme war dunkel, ein drohendes Knurren, als er nun den verschwitzten, gerade von einer der überlangen Joggingrunden zurückkehrenden Anders in ihrem Zimmer empfing. Der kleine, momentan menschliche Dämon hatte erwartungsvoll auf dem Bett gesessen und gedankenverloren mit dem goldenen Reif des Verlobungsrings gespielt und erhob sich nun, um Anders entgegen zu treten, „Du hast dir den Finger in den Hals gesteckt.“ „Was?“, Anders' blaue Augen funkelten im hellen Sonnenlicht und zeigten keinerlei Schuldbewusstsein, sondern nur pure Überraschung. „Du hast dir den Finger in den Hals gesteckt!“, wiederholte Fanni und biss sich fest auf die Lippe, bevor er dann knurrte, „Lars hat es mir gesagt ...“ „Lars.“, Anders schnaubte, trat nun aber an dem Kleineren vorbei und streifte die Laufschuhe ab, „Hat er es gesehen?“ „Nein.“, musste Fanni schließlich leise zugeben und beobachtete, wie Anders nun erst an dem verschwitzten Shirt roch und dann angeekelt die Nase krauste, bevor er es dann abstreifte und achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ, „Aber ...“  
„Jokey ...“, Anders fuhr sich durch die Haare und drehte sich nun erstmals zu seinem Partner um, „Ich bin schwanger ...“ „Das weiß ich!“, knurrte der Kleinere verstimmt und deutete auf den flachen Bauch des Älteren, „Und gerade deshalb ...“ „ … wird mir übel.“, Anders' Stimme nahm wieder den bekannten, dozierenden Vortragstonfall an und Fanni blinzelte verwirrt, „Was?“ „Morgenübelkeit.“, Anders zog eine Grimasse und legte sanft, beinahe ungewohnt beschützend, eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, „Du hast es doch auch bei Marius erlebt ...“ „Oh.“, der Kleinere errötete und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, „Aber … Lars ...“ „Weiß es nicht … und dabei bleibt es ...“, sowohl in seiner Stimme, als auch in seinem Blick schwang eine stumme Warnung mit und Fanni nickte schließlich, wenn auch voller Widerwillen, „Ich will keinen Streit ...“ „Gut.“, der schwangere Dämon knurrte, stieß mit dem Fuß gegen das, auf dem Boden liegende Shirt und nickte dann in Richtung des Bades bevor er schnuppernd die Nase krauste, „Warum sagst du mir nicht, dass ich stinke …?“ „Was?“, Fanni blinzelte von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel überrascht und starrte seinen Freund an, aber Anders war bereits auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer.

„Ich meine das ernst ...“, Fanni lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab und behielt unterdessen dennoch weiterhin die geschlossene Badezimmertür im Auge, „Kannst du ihn nicht anrufen?“ „Noch mal ...“, Ellens durchaus amüsiert klingende Stimme drang untermalt von einem leichten Knacken aus dem Lautsprecher und Fanni verdrehte genervt die Augen, „Mama ...“ „Du willst, dass ich deinen Verlobten anrufe und einlade?“, wiederholte sie die Bitte ihres Sohnes belustigt und lachte, als Fanni zustimmend schnaubte, „Warum?“  
„Weil ...“, der kleine, menschliche Dämon krauste die Nase und seufzte dann, „Ihm ist … schlecht.“ „Morgenübelkeit.“, Ellen klang wenig beeindruckt und Fanni knurrte, „Das weiß ich selber … Aber ...“ „Ich kann euch den Tee schicken ...“, versuchte Ellen ihren Sohn zu unterstützen, aber Fanni schüttelte, obwohl sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, den Kopf, „Nein … Nicht nur … Ich … Er ...“ Der kleine, menschliche Dämon verstummte kurz und lauschte dann auf das Rauschen der Dusche, bevor er leise versuchte zu erklären, „Er hungert ...“ „Das ist nichts Neues.“, wieder klang sie nicht überrascht und Fanni fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, „Er … hat seine Mutter belogen … Yvonne denkt, dass er ...“ Es fiel Fanni merklich schwer es auszusprechen, „ … abgetrieben hätte … Und damit sie es nicht bemerkt … hungert er … und will es Lars nicht sagen ...“  
Ellen schwieg für einen Augenblick, klang denn aber eindringlich, „Wie weit ist er?“ „Wie … weit?“, verwirrt runzelte der kleine Dämon die Stirn und Ellen seufzte und versuchte die Frage noch einmal klarer zu formulieren, „Im wievielten Monat ist er?“ „Im ...“, Fanni errötete, als ihm klar wurde, dass er ihr darauf keine klare Antwort geben konnte, „Ich … glaube … es war im Urlaub … Also, im … fünften?“ „Genießt du denn schon seinen Babybauch?“, erkundigte sie sich, mit warmer, erwartungsvoller Stimme und gab einen reichlich erstaunt klingenden Laut von sich, als ihr Sohn nur mit einem Grollen antwortete, „Gefällt er dir nicht?“  
„Oh, er würde mir sicher gefallen.“, gab der menschliche Dämon rau und beinahe schon etwas giftig klingend, zurück, „Aber … mein Freund hat … sieben Kilo abgenommen.“ „Was?“, Ellen klang nun wieder besorgt, „Bist du sicher?“ „Vielleicht sind es auch acht … oder neun … oder noch mehr ...“, murmelte Fanni mutlos, aber Ellen schnaubte nur, „Nicht das … Dass er keinen Bauch … hat?“ „Ja.“, der kleine Dämon rieb sich plötzlich müde über die Nase und hob den Kopf, als sich nun die Tür zum Badezimmer öffnete und Anders, überraschenderweise nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften hinaustrat und für einen kurzen Moment die, noch immer viel zu schlanke, dürre Gestalt des menschlichen Dämons zu sehen war, bevor Anders sich dann aber eilig abwand und begann sich anzuziehen, „Sehr sicher ...“  
„Gib ihn mir.“, verlangte Ellen plötzlich und Fanni zögerte dann auch nur kurz, bevor er seiner Mutter gehorchte. „Anders?“, er wartete einen Moment, bis der Größere, nun gekleidet in weite Trainingshosen und einen sackartigen Kapuzenpullover, hastig und beinahe etwas panisch wirkend zu ihm sah, ehe er ihm vorsichtig das Handy reichte, „Mama ...“ „Ellen?“, der schwangere, momentan menschliche Dämon nahm das Handy vorsichtig entgegen und seine blauen Augen funkelten unerwartet sanft, als er ihre Stimme hörte, „Was … ist … passiert?“ „Ich wollte euch einladen.“, Fanni schnaubte, als er seine Mutter so mühelos lügen hörte, zwang sich aber, als Anders ihn verwundert musterte, es als Husten zu tarnen, bevor er dann in, tatsächlich doch nur halbwegs gespielten Bedauernd vorsichtig den Kopf schüttelte, „Ich kann leider nicht, wir haben noch Trainingslager … und fliegen morgen ...“  
„Schade.“, Ellens Antwort kam eine Spur zu schnell, aber Anders schien das nicht zu bemerken. Seine schlanken Finger krampften sich fest um das Handy und in seinen Augen schien eine gewisse Sehnsucht zu schimmern, als er die Lippen nun hilflos zusammenpresste, „Es tut mir leid ...“ „Du könntest ...“, Fanni berührte den Größeren vorsichtig am Arm und lächelte, wie er hoffte überzeugend, „ … doch auch … alleine?“ „Jokey ...“, die blassen, zerbissenen Lippen bebten und sein blauer Blick zeigte deutlich seine Zerrissenheit zwischen dem Wunsch bei seinem Partner zu bleiben und der vertrauten Sicherheit, welche die mütterliche Ellen ihm bieten konnte, woraufhin der kleinere Dämon sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und Anders sanft küsste, „Fahr ruhig ...“ „Bist du sicher?“, die Entscheidung schien, auch wenn Anders nun noch einmal eine Bestätigung zu verlangen schien, bereits getroffen worden zu sein, „Wenn du nicht willst ...“ „Anders … Du solltest doch eh nicht fliegen … Also, nimm Smurf und ...“, Fanni nahm ihm nun das Handy aus den zitternden, verkrampften Fingern und wand sich an seine Mutter, „Morgen Mittag ist er bei dir … Pass aber gut auf ihn … auf sie … auf ...“ „Immer.“, Ellens Schmunzeln war deutlich zu hören, „Ich werde dann Pfannkuchen machen, O. K. …?“  
Anders' Augen glänzten zufrieden und voller Erwartungen.


	9. children and fools ...

„Guten Morgen“, Rasmus fuhr sich, als er in die Küche trat, gähnend durch die blonden Haare fuhr, bevor er dann zu seiner Mutter trat und sie auf die Wange küsste, „Was machst du?“ „Pfannkuchen.“, geschickt schlug sie ein Ei in die große, silberne Rührschüssel, begann dann die Masse mit dem Schneebesen zu verrühren und gab ihrem Sohn, als der probieren wollte, einen Klaps auf die Finger, „Pfoten weg.“ „Das ist unfair.“, Rasmus schmollte, aber Ellen deutete nun nur ungerührt auf den Tisch, „Du kannst den Tisch decken ...“ „Mama!“, protestierte der junge, menschliche Dämon, wurde aber von dem Geräusch eines vorfahrenden Wagens, woraufhin Ellen seufzend die Schüssel beiseite stellte und ihre Hände an der Schürze abwischte, unterbrochen, „Oh, er ist schon da ...“ „Er?“, Rasmus' Gesichtsausdruck wurde misstrauischer, aber Ellen beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr, sondern eilte, dicht gefolgt von ihrem neugierigen Sohn, zur Tür.  
„Ach … der.“, Rasmus entspannte sich, als er nun die schlanke Gestalt seines Artgenossen aus dem Wagen steigen sah und brummte, während seine Mutter sich zu versteifen schien und scharf einatmend die Hand vor den Mund schlug, „Oh Gott, Häschen ...“ Er musterte sie fragend, aber Ellen lächelte bereits wieder das typische warme, mütterliche Lächeln, das aber dieses Mal nicht ihre Augen zu erreichen schien und eilte dem großgewachsenen Dämon entgegen, „Anders!“  
Der Angesprochene versteifte sich kurz, drehte sich dann aber zu Ellen um und sogleich lächelte er und ließ zu, dass die Frau ihn umarmte. Rasmus beobachtete die Begrüßung von der Treppe aus und brummte, als nun auch Marius aus dem Haus auf den Hof trat und neben ihm stehen blieb. Besitzergreifend legte der kleine Dämon eine Arm um seinen hochschwangeren Partner und Marius lehnte sich, die Begrüßung ebenfalls beobachtend und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen, gegen Rasmus, „Anders?“ „Das Magersuchthäschen.“, brummte Rasmus zustimmend, ließ nun seine Nase genüsslich über den willig dargebotenen Hals seines Partners wandern und sog begierig den süßlichen Duft der Schwangerschaft ein, „Ist wohl schon wieder ein Monat rum … Mama backt auch schon Pfannkuchen ...“ „Sei nicht so gemein.“, murmelte Marius und schloss die Augen, als Rasmus' Hand nun sanft massierend auf seinem Bauch zu liegen kam, „Es ist eben sein Lieblingsessen ...“ „Das EINZIGE, was er isst.“, verbesserte Rasmus ihn schnaubend und knabberte nun auch zärtlich am Hals des Menschen, „Fast wie du … als du nur Schokorosinen wolltest ...“ „Erinnere mich nicht daran.“, Marius verzog bei der Erinnerung das Gesicht, legte dann aber stützend eine Hand in seinen Rücken und streckte den runden Zwillingsbauch raus, „Den Dingern habe ich mindestens fünf Kilo zu verdanken ...“ „Mehr.“, grinste Rasmus, wich dann aber lachend zurück, als Marius protestierend schnaubte, „Mindestens sieben!“ „Du ver ...“, Marius schnaubte schwer atmend und rieb sich den Bauch, bevor er mit einem süßlichen Lächeln verkündete, „Auf Sex legst du nicht viel wert, oder?“

„Anders … Lass dich mal anschauen ...“, Ellen hielt die Hände des momentan menschlichen Dämons, trat nun aber einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete die schmale Gestalt nun etwas besorgt wirkend, „ … Isst du auch genug?“ „Ellen ...“, Anders schnaubte, löste sich vorsichtig aus dem Griff der älteren Frau und öffnete nun den Kofferraum, aus dem nun schwanzwedelnd der Windhund sprang, „Fang du nicht auch noch an.“ „Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um dich ...“, ihre Hand lag nun angenehm warm in Anders' Rücken und sie dirigierte ihn sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt in Richtung der Tür, nachdem sie ihm nun die Tasche abgenommen hatte, „ … um euch.“ „Uns geht es gut.“, versicherte Anders mit einem Seufzen, aber Ellen antwortete ihm nicht, sondern reichte ihrem überraschten Sohn die Reisetasche, bevor sie nun beide schwangeren Schwiegersöhne sanft an Rasmus vorbei ins Haus schob, „Na kommt schon … Ihr habt sicher Hunger ...“

„Hey!“, Rasmus knurrte, als seine Mutter den Teller mit den verlockend duftenden Pfannkuchen näher zu Marius und Anders schob, „Was soll das?!“ „Danke.“, Marius grinste und lud sich einige der dampfenden Teigfladen auf seinen Teller, bevor er nach dem Kännchen mit der Schokosauce griff und sie großzügig auf seinem Teller verteilte. Während Anders sich, wie Ellen mit einem schnellen Seitenblick auf den menschlichen Dämon feststellte, verspannte, stieß Marius die Gabel hinein und verspeiste genüsslich das erste Stück und leckte sich dann über die schokoladigen Lippen, „Lecker …“ „Ich will probieren.“, Rasmus beugte sich über den Tisch und stahl seinem Partner einen kurzen Kuss, bevor er sich dann zufriedener zurücklehnte, „Sehr lecker.“  
„Willst du nicht, Häschen?“, Ellen wand sich beinahe bittend an Anders, aber der Arzt zögerte. Der blauer Blick irrte erst zu Rasmus, der wiederum hungrig lauernd auf die verbliebenen Pfannkuchen sah, bevor Anders dann unsicher zu Ellen sah. Sie lächelte wieder und nickte auffordernd, aber Anders senkte nur beinahe getroffen den Blick und schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, bevor er den Teller von sich, nun näher zum hungrigen Rasmus schob, „Ich habe keinen Hunger.“ „Sehr gut!“, Rasmus beugte sich über den Tisch und zog den verschmähten Teller nun zu sich, „Mehr für mich.“ „Möchtest du denn vielleicht etwas anderes?“, erkundigte Ellen sich seufzend und griff, obwohl der menschliche Dämon wie erwartet sofort den Kopf schüttelte, nach der Obstschale und begann einen Apfel zu zerschneiden.

Ellen seufzte, klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger immer wieder gegen die Kaffeetasse und sah schuldbewusst auf, als Odrunn sich belustigt räusperte. „Haben dich deine Schwiegersöhne so geschafft?“, die ältere Dämonin schmunzelte, aber Ellens Lächeln wirkte dann doch etwas gequält, „Marius geht es gut … Er ist … kugelrund … es sind ja auch nur noch zwei Monate ...“ „Marius.“, die Augen der älteren Dämonin verengten sich nun voller Misstrauen, „Und was ist mit Anders?“ „Er ...“, Ellen zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und nahm nun auch einen vorsichtigen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, „ … ich weiß nicht.“ Odrunn wartete stumm ab, bis Ellen zu erklären versuchte, „Er ist … im fünften Monat … ungefähr …“ „Der erste Wachstumsschub.“, Sorge, aber auch Neugier und freudige Erwartung traten nun auch in Odrunns Blick, aber Ellen schnaubte nur und winkte ab, „Er will nicht einmal mehr die Pfannkuchen …“ „Und sein … Energiebedarf?“, die ältere Dämonin runzelte die Stirn, woraufhin Ellen ein weiteres Mal abwinkte, „Er isst Obst.“ „Immerhin ...“, murmelte Odrunn, aber die Jüngere unterbrach sie sofort und berichtigte ihre Aussage, „Er behauptet, dass er Obst essen würde.“ „Und …?“, Odrunn fragte vorsichtig nach, aber Ellen schüttelte behutsam den Kopf und ihr Zeigefinger tappte erneut gegen das Porzellan der Tasse, „Er hat abgenommen … sieben … acht Kilo … Vielleicht … Ich fürchte sogar mehr ...“ „Könnte es an der Morgenübelkeit liegen?“, forschte sie vorsichtig weiter nach, seufzte aber, als Ellen wieder nur den Kopf schüttelte, „Woran denn?“ „Er ist magersüchtig.“, erinnerte Ellen sie vorsichtig, beinahe behutsam, aber Odrunn schnaubte nur, „In erster Linie ist er schwanger ...“ „Er ist magersüchtig.“, wiederholte Ellen stur und seltsam eindringlich, „Aber, das ist eigentlich … nicht das Problem.“ Sie zögerte nun kurz, fuhr sich dann mit der Hand durch die stahlgrauen, kurzgeschnittenen Haare, „Er hat … Yvonne belogen.“ „Yvonne?“, Odrunn hob fragend eine Braue und sah auffordernd zu der Jüngeren, die nur seufzte, „Er hat … wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben … seine Mutter belogen. Er hat ihr gesagt, dass er … abgetrieben hätte … Und nun ...“ „ … fürchtet er, sich zu verraten ...“, führte Odrunn den Gedankengang mit gequälter Miene weiter, woraufhin Ellen nur müde nickte, „ … wenn er einen Babybauch hat.“ „Das macht es ...“, Odrunn schloss kurz die Augen, musterte die Jüngere dann aber, „ … komplizierter.“ „Viel komplizierter.“, stimmte Ellen zu und lächelte schwach, „Anders wird so keine Schwangerschaft überstehen … und das Baby auch nicht … nicht gesund … Aber, ich will … und kann nicht … entscheiden … ob … Nein, wen wir opfern … Es wird so oder so Anders' Herz brechen, egal ob es Anders oder das Baby ist ...“

Widerwillig zog Anders eines der Apfelstücken aus der kleinen Schale und betrachtete es verstimmt, bevor er es wieder appetitlos fallen ließ. „Ich habe keinen ...“, brummte Anders ohne aufzusehen, als sich nun Schritte näherten, wurde aber von einem fröhlichen 'Hafe' unterbrochen.  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln hob Anders das kleine Kind auf seinen Schoss und zog, als der hungrige Sami fordernd die Hände nach den Apfelstücken ausstreckte, die Schale näher zu dem Jungen, „Wo ist denn deine Mama?“ „Flafen.“, verkündete der Kleine recht undeutlich, versuchte er doch gerade eines der Apfelstückchen in seinen Mund zu stecken, „Flafen!“ „Die Schwangerschaft macht ihn wohl müde.“, Anders krauste die Nase, aber der kleine Dämon nickte ernsthaft, als hätte er jedes Wort verstanden und krähte fröhlich, „MÜDE!“  
„Du wirst nie müde ...“, Anders streichelte dem Kind durch den blonden Lockenschopf und lächelte, als Sami sich, in beiden pummeligen Fäusten ein Apfelstückchen haltend, zu ihm drehte und ihm eines der Stückchen anbot, „Eschen?“ „Danke.“, Anders nahm es entgegen, hielt es dann aber eher unbeholfen wirkend in der Hand, während das Kind seinen Anteil hungrig verspeiste. „Hier.“, Anders hielt dem kleinen Dämon auffordernd das letzte Stück des Apfels entgegen, aber Sami legte den kauend den Kopf schief und patschte plötzlich mit seiner klebrigen Hand auf Anders' Bauch. Die blauen Augen des kleinen Dämons glommen plötzlich im abendlichen Zwielicht und er grinste, als er nun laut verkündete, „BABY! BABY!“  
„Sami ...“, Anders errötete und versuchte den kleinen Jungen bedeuten, dass er schweigen sollte, aber Sami rutschte behände von seinem Schoss und dackelte, noch unsicher auf den pummeligen Beinen in Richtung des Wohnzimmers, „MAMA! BABY! HÄFCHEN! BABY!“ „SAMI!“, Anders beeilte sich den kleinen Jungen, der noch immer fröhlich die Neuigkeit krähte, einzuholen, „Sei still!“ „MAMA!“, Sami lief durch die Tür des Wohnzimmers und zog sich zum schlafenden Marius auf die Couch, „MAMA!“ Als Marius nicht aufwachen wollte, zog Sami sich am deutlichen Babybauch hoch und patschte gegen Marius' Wange, „MAMA! BABY! ANFERS! BABY!“


	10. signs

Schlaftrunken und etwas verwirrt wirkend, öffnete Marius die Augen und stemmte sich etwas schwerfällig hoch. Sami kniete noch immer neben seiner Mutter auf der Couch und zeigte nun strahlend auf seinen Onkel, „Baby!“ Die blauen Augen des schwangeren Menschen verengten sich leicht und sein Blick wanderte nun voller Neugier über Anders und blieb schließlich an dessen flachen Bauch hängen. Der Arzt errötete und verschränkte beschützend die Arme vor dem Bauch, während er gleichzeitig den Kopf schüttelte, „Sami … fantasiert ...“ „Ach?“, Marius hob amüsiert eine Braue und seufzte dann aber, als der menschliche Dämon vor ihm zurückwich und klopfte, nachdem er seinen kleinen Sohn auf den Schoss genommen hatte, neben sich auf die Couch, „Anders … Setz dich ...“  
Anders zögerte, sein ungewohnt blauer Blick streifte kurz Marius und auch Sami, dessen kurze Beinchen nicht über die Kante der Couch reichten, bevor der Arzt schließlich in sicherer Entfernung in Ellens hohem Lehnensessel, neben dem ihr Strickzeug stand, sinken ließ. Der menschliche Dämon starrte auf seine ineinander verschränkten Finger und hob beinahe erschrocken den Kopf, als Marius ihn wieder ansprach, „Ich dachte, reine Dämonenpaare wären … unfruchtbar?“ Anders zögerte einen Moment, zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern und wich dann nach wie vor dem fragenden Blick des schwangeren Menschen aus, „Sind sie.“ „Und ...“, Marius deutete auf Anders' noch flachen Bauch, woraufhin der Ältere errötete und nach einem Kissen griff, um es beschützend vor sich zu halten, „Nichts.“  
„Anders ...“, ohne den Blick von dem unwilligen, menschlichen Dämon zu nehmen, half Marius seinem nun unwillig quengelnden Sohn von der Couch und Anders sah dem Kleinen, dankbar für die kurze Ablenkung und Gnadenfrist, bevor Marius dann eine Antwort fordern würde, hinter. „Anders?“, wiederholte der Mensch, dieses Mal beinahe fragend und der junge Arzt seufzte, als er sich nun aufrechter hinsetzte, „Ich bin schwanger … trotz … “ Anders schnitt eine Grimasse und seufzte dann frustriert, „Ich weiß nicht warum ...“ „Mmmmh, ich glaube, ich habe da eine Ahnung ...“, Marius beugte sich fast verschwörerisch zu dem menschlichen Dämon und wisperte dann grinsend überlaut, „Ihr hattet Sex.“  
„Sehr witzig.“, kommentierte Anders, der sich erwartungs- und auch beinahe etwas hoffnungsvoll wirkend vorgelehnt hatte und sich nun mit einem frustrierten Seufzen wieder zurück in den Sessel sinken ließ und sich in einer reichlich genervt wirkenden Geste durch die Haare fuhr, „Ich lache später.“ „Ehrlich gesagt, siehst du nicht aus, als hättest du in letzter Zeit viel zu lachen gehabt.“, Marius musterte den unverwandelten Dämon kurz und etwas besorgt, „Du hast auch wieder abgenommen, oder?“  
Anders stöhnte auf, erhob sich dann aber und begann unruhig im Wohnzimmer auf und abzulaufen. Nach einigen Minuten trat er an das Fenster und betrachtete für einige Minuten stumm den regennassen, bereits herbstlich wirkenden Garten, bevor er sich zum immer noch sitzenden Marius umdrehte und ihn aus beinahe panisch glänzenden Augen musterte, „Neidisch?“ „Sicher nicht.“, Marius lächelte etwas wehmütig und rieb sich über den prallen Bauch, „Der Sex ist unbeschreiblich ...“  
„Danke … Aber, das wollte ich nicht wissen.“, murmelte Anders und verzog das Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse, während der Mensch nur schmunzelte, dann aber doch wieder ernst wurde, „Mein Rücken schmerzt … Ich kann meine Füße nicht mehr sehen … Nicht mehr vernünftig schlafen … Ich habe ständig Hunger … Eine von beiden tritt mir in die Blase … die andere in die Nieren … Und, ich will gar nicht wissen … wie viel ich zugenommen habe … Und dennoch ...“ Marius' Lächeln wurde weicher und seine Finger strichen sanft über die unübersehbare Rundung, blieben am höchsten Punkt liegen und wurden dann sanft gefaltet, „ … Es ist wundervoll ...“  
Anders gab einen abweisenden Laut von sich, aber Marius ignorierte den menschlichen Dämon und lächelte sanft, „ … Sie zu fühlen, wie sie sich bewegen … Ich kann es kaum mehr erwarten, sie endlich … sehen zu können … richtig zu sehen … nicht nur als Bild … Sie halten zu dürfen … Und Rasmus' Blick … Seine Augen leuchten … wann immer er mich ansieht ...“ „Fannis … auch.“, murmelte Anders beinahe schüchtern, woraufhin der Mensch nickte, „Er freut sich ...“ „Ich weiß nicht ...“, der menschliche Dämon hob vorsichtig den Kopf und sah unsicher zu Marius, „Wir … wollten keine Kinder ...“ „Wollten?“, erkundigte der junge Mensch sich und Anders verbesserte sich seufzend, „Wir haben nie … darüber gesprochen.“ „Weil ihr dachtet, dass es ...“, schlussfolgerte Marius, woraufhin Anders seufzend nickte und den Satz leise, noch immer unsicher klingend, beendete, „ … unmöglich wäre.“  
„Aber, du bist schwanger.“, der Mensch zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte die schlanke Gestalt des Arztes, „Ich kann es schlecht einschätzen … Immerhin bist du ein Magersuchthäschen ...“ Anders zuckte bei dem ungeliebten Spitznamen, den Rasmus ihm aber schon bereits vor Jahren verpasst hatte zusammen, aber Marius wiederholte dennoch die gefürchtete, bereits zuvor unbeantwortet gebliebene Frage, während sein Blick sorgenvoll über den schmalen Körper wanderte, „Du hast abgenommen … Hast du mit Ellen gesprochen? Wegen der Morgenübelkeit?“ „Ich ...“, Anders presste die Lippen zusammen, nickte dann aber, woraufhin Marius erleichtert wirkte, „Das ist gut … Du wirst deine Kraft brauchen … In ein paar Monaten kommt die erste Wachstumsphase …“ Der menschliche Dämon wurde blass und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, aber Marius schien den Schrecken in den blauen Augen nicht zu bemerken, sondern lehnte sich, seinen eigenen Bauch tätschelnd mit einem zufriedenen Ächzen zurück, „Bis dahin hast du ja wohl noch ein paar Monate … Wie weit bist du jetzt? Im zweiten oder höchstens dritten Monat? Wahrscheinlich eher … im zweiten, oder?"  
„Ich bin … in der ...“, Anders seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen, „ … 25. Woche ...“ „In der ...“, Marius stemmte sich schwerfällig von der Couch und trat nun an die Seite des menschlichen Dämons, um eine Hand auf Anders' zitternden, dünnen Arm zu legen, „ … Anders?“ „Vielleicht auch … 26.? Oder 27.?“, Anders wirkte ungewohnt schüchtern, als er nun zögerlich aufsah und wehrte sich auch nicht, als Marius sanft und ohne den, wie erstarrt dastehenden Älteren aus den Augen zu lassen, eine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte, „Ich … weiß es nicht ...“  
„Fünfter Monat?“, Marius schluckte und sein Blick war ernst, aber dennoch zuckte Anders nur etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, „Laut dem Ultraschall … Ja.“ „Aber ...“, als Marius nun das Shirt hochschieben wollte, knurrte Anders nun doch und wich einen Schritt, der ihn außerhalb der Reichweite des Menschen brachte zurück, „Was ist mit dem …“ Er brach ab und deutete, als er Anders' abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, auf seinen eigenen Bauch. „Ich darf nicht ...“, Anders' blaue Augen glitzerten vor Anspannung, als er nun die Arme vor seinem Bauch verschränkte, woraufhin Marius den Kopf schüttelte, „ … du bist schwanger ...“  
„Glaub mir, das weiß ich!“, stieß der menschliche Dämon wütend hervor und Marius musste zurückweichen, als das goldene Feuer der Magie wütend und mit sengender Hitze, nun beschützend aufflackerte und die ungewohnt blauen Augen förmlich zu funkeln schienen, „Mir ist jeden Morgen kotzübel … Ich kann mich kaum ...beherrschen, wenn … wenn Fanni seine widerlich … süße Schokocreme isst … Dieser … Geruch ...Am liebsten würde ich das Glas an mich reißen ...“ „Tu es doch.“, Marius deutete mit einem Grinsen auf seinen unübersehbaren, runden Bauch und strich sanft darüber, „Du bist doch Arzt … du weißt, was ein Kind braucht … Dass es wachsen wird ... dass du zunehmen wirst ...“ „ICH DARF NICHT!“, knurrte Anders und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare, bevor er förmlich hervorstieß, „ICH DARF NICHT ZUNEHMEN! VERSTEHST DU?!“  
„Nein, ich verstehe nicht ...“, Marius schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und musterte sein Gegenüber erwartungsvoll, aber Anders schwieg weiterhin störrisch und verweigerte minutenlang jegliche Erklärung, sodass der Mensch schließlich seufzend einlenkte, „Kommst du denn wenigstens mit in den Stall? Ich habe Sami versprochen, dass er beim Füttern helfen darf.“ Anders zögerte, aber schließlich nickte der menschliche Dämon und folgte dem Menschen noch immer misstrauisch Abstand zu Marius haltend, aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, Marius sah besorgt zu Anders, der reichlich blass wirkend an der Stallwand lehnte. Kalter Schweiß stand auf der blassen Stirn des menschlichen Dämons und im Licht der knackenden Leuchtröhren wirkte seine Haut beinahe milchig weiß, als Anders schwerfällig nickte, „Nur der … Geruch.“ „Der Geruch?“, Marius sah kurz zu seinem Sohn, der zusammen mit seinem Großvater gerade das Heu in den Futterkrippen verteilte und vergewisserte sich, dass es dem kleinen Jungen gut ging, bevor er zu Anders trat, „Bist du sicher …?“ „Ja.“, Anders schloss kurz die Augen und schaffte ein etwas wackeliges Lächeln, „Ich … muss mich nur mal … hinsetzen ...“  
Die Stimme des menschlichen Dämons war immer leiser geworden. Plötzlich schien sämtliche Farbe aus Anders' Gesicht zu verschwinden und seine Augen wurden dunkel, als der Arzt plötzlich ein beinahe überrascht klingendes Geräusch hervorbrachte, bevor er dann bewusstlos zusammensank. Marius kniete sich schwerfällig neben den regungslosen, menschlichen Dämon und wollte gerade den Puls fühlen, als sich ein leichter, goldener Schimmer über Anders' schmalem Körper auszubreiten schien. Er zögerte kurz, aber als er dann aber vorsichtig tastend eine Hand ausstreckte, knisterte die Magie warnend und Marius zuckte mit einem schmerzhaften Aufschrei zurück, als die Magie ihn einen Stromschlag zu versetzen schien, „Was …?“  
„Marius?“, Ola schien die Situation schnell erfasst zu haben, der ältere Dämon witterte prüfend, bevor sein blauer Blick schließlich mit merklicher Überraschung auf dem regungslosen Anders zu liegen kam. Dennoch stellte er keine Fragen, sondern gab ruhige Anweisungen, „Marius, nimm Sami mit ins Haus. Und sag Ellen Bescheid.“ Der Mensch nickte knapp, rief seinen Sohn, der von den Geschehnissen noch nichts mitbekommen hatte, zu sich und nahm den Zweijährigen an die Hand, „Komm, lass uns zu Oma gehen. Sie hat bestimmt ein Eis für dich ...“ Sami quietschte begeistert und schon waren die Kühe vergessen, als er seiner Mutter nun aus dem Stall folgte.  
Erst, nachdem die beiden den Stall verlassen hatten, kniete Ola sich zu dem Bewusstlosen. Wieder knisterte die Magie warnend und der ältere Dämon knurrte frustriert, als auch er einen warnenden Stromschlag erhielt, als er Anders berühren wollte. Dunkelrot und sternenförmig zogen sich die Verbrennungen über Olas Hand, aber der Ältere zuckte dieses Mal nicht zurück, sondern legte seine Finger prüfend an Anders' Hals und atmete erleichtert auf und zog seine verletzte Hand rasch zurück, als er einen langsamen, aber dennoch kräftigen Puls spürte.  
„Was ist passiert?“, die von Marius alarmierte Ellen kam in den warmen Stall gelaufen und schlug mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen, die Hände vors Gesicht, „Oh Gott … ist er etwa …?“ „Nein, er schläft.“, Ola richtete sich nun auf und seine warmen, blauen Augen ruhten jetzt voller Neugier auf seiner Frau, „Was ist hier eigentlich los? Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Anders auch schwanger ist?“

„Was soll ich ihm sagen?“, Ellen hielt das klingelnde Handy mit spitzen Fingern und warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick auf ihre Schwiegermutter, die an Anders' Bett saß und leidlich amüsiert lächelte, „Die Wahrheit?“ „Dass sein Verlobter seit zwei Tagen schläft?“, schnaubte Ellen sarkastisch, „Oh ja … das wird Anders auch so sehr beruhigen ...“ „Leise.“, mahnte Odrunn, bewegte Anders sich doch leicht im Schlaf und seine Augenlider flatterten, als ob er gleich aufwachen würde. Aber noch immer umhüllte das gleiche, goldene Glühen den schmalen Körper, auch wenn es sich nun auf Anders' Bauch zu konzentrieren schien, „Er braucht seine Ruhe ...“  
„Sieht man denn schon etwas?“, neugierig trat Ellen nun näher und betrachtete mit schief gelegtem Kopf die unruhig schlafende Gestalt und seufzte dann, „Noch immer nichts ...“ „So schnell geht es nicht.“, beruhigte Odrunn sie und strich die Decke über Anders erneut glatt, „Er wird viel Energie brauchen ...“ „Hoffentlich geht es gut.“, murmelte Ellen voller Sorge und strich Anders eine verschwitzte, dunkelblonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, „Bei mir war es so doch einfach … Ich hatte Heißhunger … und dann ...“ „Anders ist eben nicht wie du.“, mahnte ihre Schwiegermutter mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln, woraufhin Ellen seufzend nickte, „Ich weiß … und jede Schwangerschaft ist anders … Aber ...“ „Wir können nur warten.“, sanft legte Odrunn der Jüngeren eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte sie aus dem Zimmer, dessen Tür sie hinter sich anlehnte, „Und hoffen.“

Das goldene Schimmern wurde stärker.  
Die Magie.  
Erhellte den Raum.  
Ein sanftes Glühen.  
Endlich.  
Das erste Zeichen.  
Sichtbar.  
Von Fanni herbei gesehnt.  
Von Anders einerseits ersehnt …  
… aber um so mehr, auch gefürchtet.  
Eine leichte Rundung.  
Das erste sichtbare Zeichen der Schwangerschaft.  
Das goldene Schimmern verblasste.  
Der Raum lag im Dunkeln, als Anders nun wieder die Augen öffnete.


	11. hunger

„Oh, du bist wach ...“, Ellen lächelte sanft und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich, bevor sie sich dann zu Anders auf die Bettkante setzte, „Weißt du, was passiert ist?“ Der menschliche Dämon schien einen Moment nachdenken zu müssen, bevor er dann behutsam den Kopf schüttelte, „Nein ...“ Ellen zögerte kurz, seufzte dann aber, „Erstmal solltest du etwas trinken.“ Sie deutete auf eine Wasserflasche, die Anders misstrauisch musterte, bevor er dann aber doch nickte. „Es ist nur Wasser.“, versicherte sie ihm noch einmal, bevor sie es ihr, mit bereits jahrelang durch ihre eigenen Kinder trainierten, geschickten Bewegungen, schnell gelang, dem Jüngeren in eine sitzende Position zu helfen. Sie stützte ihn mit einer Hand und schob eines der Kissen in seinen Rücken, bevor sie ihm schließlich das Glas vor das Gesicht hielt und den Strohhalm kurzerhand und auffordernd zwischen seine Lippen dirigierte, „Vorsichtig ...“  
Anders schloss bereits nach dem ersten Schluck die Augen und verzog angewidert das Gesicht und lehnte sich gleichzeitig erschöpft gegen das hohe Kopfteil des Bettes. „Na komm. Du musst doch Durst haben … “, Ellen schien unnachgiebig, aber obwohl Anders bei der Erwähnung seines Partners leise knurrte, trank er vorsichtig. „Gut ...“ , Ellen stellte das nun leere Glas zurück auf den Nachttisch und begann dann mit routinierten, mütterlichen Bewegungen die Decke über Anders, der sie neugierig musterte, zurecht zu ziehen und dann glatt zu streichen, „Nun können wir reden.“  
„Worüber?“, Anders' blaue Augen funkelten im Zwielicht des abgedunkelten Gästezimmers und Ellen zögerte kurz, bevor sie denn seufzte, „Du bist im Stall umgekippt.“ „Nein ...“, der junge Dämon hob abwehrend die Hände, aber Ellen nickte wiederum, „Doch … Es war wohl ein Kreislaufkollaps ...“ „Aber, ich habe gegessen!“, beharrte Anders mit geradezu kindlicher Bockigkeit, worauf die Ältere schnaubte, „Äpfel!“ „Ja, Äpfel!“, die blauen Augen glitzerten herausfordernd, aber Ellen ließ sich weder beeindrucken noch von dem hochgewachsenen Dämon einschüchtern, „Du bist schwanger, verdammt noch mal … Du brauchst mehr, als ein paar läppische Äpfel!“ „Ich weiß, was genau ich brauche!“, stieß Anders hervor, erntete aber wieder nur ein sarkastisches Lachen der Älteren, „Ganz bestimmt … du bist schließlich Arzt.“  
Anders öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas entgegen, aber Ellen brachte ihn mit einer einfachen, knappen Handbewegung wiederum zum Schweigen, „Scheinbar ein hundsmiserabler … Hast du es noch immer nicht verstanden? Du bringst nicht nur dich in Gefahr … Sondern auch dein Kind … und meinen Sohn.“ „Lass Anders aus dem Spiel!“, forderte Anders verärgert fauchend, aber Ellen beugte sich zu ihm, die stahlblauen Augen unnachgiebig dunkel, „Du bist ein egoistisches Arschloch.“ „Ell ...“, der unverwandelte Dämon starrte sie fassungslos an, aber Ellen schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte leise, als sie nun aufstand und unruhig an das Fenster trat, um die Jalousie hochzuziehen, „Ich habe dich immer verteidigt, Anders …“ Der menschliche Dämon gab einen schmerzerfüllten Laut von sich, als das helle Licht des Herbsttages in seinen Augen stach, aber Ellen, nun mehr nur noch eine Silhouette vor dem hellen Rechteck des Fensters, drehte sich wieder zu ihm um, „Ich … Du bist für mich … wie ein Sohn … Ich habe dich wirklich lieb. Aber … es geht nicht mehr … Ich ertrage das einfach nicht mehr … Du gefährdest meine Familie … dein Leben … Ist dir das alles egal? Nur, wegen … wegen deiner Mutter und ihren verdammten Regeln?“  
Anders senkte beinahe schon betreten den Blick und biss unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe herum, woraufhin Ellen frustriert den Kopf schüttelte, „Also wirklich nur deswegen?“ „Iss nur so viel wie ein Mensch … Egal, wie viel Hunger du hast. Dein Hunger macht dich stark. Er erinnert dich daran, was für ein abscheuliches Monster du bist ...Denn, du musst für deine Existenz bestraft werden. Niemand kann dich lieben. Du bist Abschaum. Der Hunger ist die Strafe für deine Existenz. Du bist verantwortlich für deine Familie … Jedes Kilo mehr, bringt die, die du liebst und um die du dich sorgst in Gefahr … Wenn du nicht aufpasst … wenn du nachlässig werden wirst, dann wirst du die Jäger zu ihnen locken. Du bist schuld, wenn ihnen etwas passieren wird … Du wirst Schuld an ihrem Tod sein. Nur du alleine.“ .“, Anders flüsterte, der Blick der großen, blauen Augen hing voller Unsicherheit fragend an Ellen, als er nun die wichtigen Regeln, die ihm seit seiner frühsten Kindheit indoktrinierte worden waren, wiederholte. „Du bist schwanger, Anders.“, wieder erntete der menschliche Dämon nur ein verständnisloses Kopfschütteln, woraufhin sie mit schnellen Schritten ans Bett trat und mit einer hastigen Bewegung die Decke zurückschlug, „Sieh hin! Das ist dein Kind … euer Kind … Kannst du ihm das wirklich antun?“  
Anders starrte einen Moment fassungslos auf die winzige, unvertraute Rundung, die dem kranken Dämon geradezu riesig erschien, bevor er dann, auf eine Antwort oder vielleicht auch eine Erklärung hoffend, doch wieder zu Ellen sah. „Die erste Wachstumsphase.“, lautete die leise, nun plötzlich fast etwas ängstlich klingende Antwort und auch Ellens Lächeln wirkte eher noch immer verkrampft, als Anders nun zögerlich eine Hand auf den kleinen Bauch legte und sich über die Lippen leckte, „Aber … Warum? Warum … jetzt?“ „Du warst doch schon … überfällig.“, sie setzte sich vorsichtig neben Anders auf die Bettkante und beobachtete mit sichtlicher Erleichterung, wie ein glückliches … fast schon mütterliches Leuchten in die großen, blauen Augen trat, „Was wirst du nun tun?“  
„Kann ich ...“, es fiel Anders sichtlich schwer und der menschliche Dämon schien um jedes Wort hart kämpfen zu müssen, „ … erst mal … etwas zu essen haben?“ „Was zu … OK und was? Äpfel?“, erkundigte Ellen sich, unfähig das Misstrauen und die Angst vor einer erneuten Zurückweisung ganz aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, lachte dann aber erleichtert auf, als Anders mit sichtbarer Abscheu die Nase krauste, bevor er dann leise, beinahe schon schüchtern, aber dennoch mit einem sehnsüchtigen Glänzen in den Augen leise etwas vorschlug, „Pfannkuchen?“

Der Geruch der Pfannkuchen lag bereits in der Luft und versuchte den tatsächlich hungrigen Anders in die Küche zu locken. Aber etwas anderes, Fremdes und auch viel Faszinierenderes hielt den menschlichen Dämon gefangen, verhinderte dass er den Blick von seinem veränderten Spiegelbild nehmen konnte.  
Die Finger seines Spiegelbildes folgten den Spuren der Wassertropfen, fuhren sanft über die sichtbaren Rippen und verharrten dann zögerlich am Hüftknochen, bevor Anders es dann doch wagte erstmals über den kleinen, noch so unvertrauten Bauch zu streichen. „Ha … Hallo.“, Anders zuckte zusammen, als seine Stimme von den weißen Kacheln des Gästebades widerzuhallen schien und senkte dann betreten den Kopf, sodass er sein Spiegelbild nicht mehr sehen konnte, „Das ist einfach nur … Ich weiß nicht mal, ob du mich schon hören kannst … Aber ... Ich … trotz … allem ...freue mich … wirklich, dass es … dich gibt ...“ Der menschliche Dämon verharrte und schien einen Moment tatsächlich auf eine Antwort oder irgendein Zeichen des Ungeborenen oder vielleicht auch seiner Magie zu warten, bevor er dann erneut seufzte und über den winzigen Bauch strich, „ … Ich habe ... dich lieb ...“  
„ANDERS!“, Ellens Stimme trug problemlos durch das stille Haus und ließ den Angesprochenen fast schon erschrocken zusammenzucken, „Kommst du? Essen ist fertig!“ Der momentan menschliche Dämon warf aber trotzdem noch einen letzten Blick auf sein Spiegelbild, bevor er den Blick dann doch endlich abwenden konnte und nach seinen bereitgelegten Sachen griff, „GLEICH!“

„Na endlich.“, Ellen empfing ihn, am Herd stehend, drehte sich aber beim Eintreten des jungen Mannes mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln zu ihm um und deutete auf die gemütliche Eckbank, „Setz dich …“ Trotz seines Hungers zögerte Anders dennoch kurz. Der Geruch der Pfannkuchen war einerseits herrlich lockend, andererseits saßen die alten Regeln aber nach wie vor noch so tief, dass der menschliche Dämon angeekelt auf den vollen Teller, den Ellen vor ihn stellte, starrte.  
„Anders.“, die kleine, warme Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ Anders zusammenzucken und er wand sich mit einem etwas schuldbewussten Lächeln zu Ellen und seufzte, „Ich ...“ „Du musst dich nicht zwingen.“, Ellen bemühte sich, sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht zu deutlich zu zeigen, griff nun aber nach dem Teller, „Soll ich dir … doch einen Apfel schneiden?“ „Einen ...“, Anders schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, griff dann aber nach der Gabel, „Nein ...“ „Sicher?“, erkundigte sich Ellen voller Sorge, ließ aber den Teller, als Anders trotz eines kurzen Zögerns leicht nickte, stehen.  
Der erste Bissen fiel ihm noch schwer und seine Hand zitterte so sehr, dass er fürchtete, die Gabel nicht mehr halten zu können, aber als denn die herrliche Süße, wie eine köstliche Explosion seinen Mund füllte, schienen alle Dämme zu brechen. Immer wieder trieb er hungrig die Gabel in die gold gelben Pfannkuchen und verschlang jeden Bissen mit stetig wachsendem Hunger.  
„Und, satt?“, Ellens Stimme drang nur leise durch den Rausch des Heißhungers, der nur langsam dem Gefühl der Sättigung zu weichen schien, als Anders sich nun mit einem erschöpften Seufzen zurücklehnte. Das Gefühl war so ungewohnt, dass der menschliche Dämon ihm erst einmal keinen Namen zu geben wusste, aber schließlich, als er es endlich erkannte, nickte er beinahe schon verwundert, „Ich bin … satt ...“ „Gut.“, ohne das eben Geschehene noch zu kommentieren, räumte sie den Teller vom Tisch, „Du solltest dich anziehen … dein Jokey ist bald hier ...“  
„Mein …?“, Anders sah sie erstaunt an, aber Ellen lächelte nur sanft, als sie den jungen Mann nun in eine liebevolle Umarmung zog. Ihre Hand kam kurz auf dem, unter dem weiten T-Shirt nur zu erahnenden Bäuchlein zu liegen, woraufhin Anders prompt errötete und zurückweichen wollte, „Ich ...“ „Er freut sich bestimmt.“, versicherte Ellen dem doch etwas ängstlich und wenig überzeugt wirkenden Anders, während sie ihm gleichzeitig die ersehnte Freiheit gewährte. Aber, obwohl er sich bemühte, wirkte Anders' schiefes Lächeln dennoch etwas gezwungen, als er nun verbergend die Arme vor seinem gerundeten Bauch verschränkte, „ … bestimmt ...“


	12. new colors

Kies spritzte hoch, als der metallic blaue Wagen abrupt auf dem von herbstlichen Pfützen übersäten Parkplatz hielt. Die Fahrertür flog auf, wurde unwillig mit dem Knie wieder zugestoßen, bevor Fanni eilig die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht zog und dann über den regennassen Hof zur roten Haustür sprintete. „Du siehst aus, wie eine ertrunkene Ratte.“, schmunzelte Ellen, die nach dem ersten Klopfen ihres Sohnes die Tür öffnete, aber dennoch im Weg stehen blieb, „So verschreckst du dein Häschen nur noch mehr ...“ „Geht es ihm gut?“, atemlos sah Fanni, die grauen Augen im Schatten der Kapuze erwartungsvoll und beinahe etwas ängstlich wirkend, zu seiner Mutter und versuchte an ihr vorbei in das halbdunkle Haus zu sehen, „Ist er ...“ „Es geht ihm gut.“, Ellens Lächeln wurde sanfter und endlich trat sie zur Seite und gestattete Anders an ihr vorbei ins Innere das Flurs zu treten, „Er ist im Wohnzimmer.“ „Im … Wohnzimmer?“, Fanni streifte die Schuhe ab und wartete keine Antwort mehr ab, sondern schlitterte eilig über die blank geputzten Holzdielen. An der Tür zum Wohnzimmer verharrte er dann aber doch und spähte kurz durch den schmalen Türspalt.  
Das unruhige, bunte Flackern des Fernsehers warf farbenfrohe, zuckende Schatten an die holzvertäfelten Wände, aber der Ton war so leise gestellt, dass der lauschende, menschliche Dämon kein Wort verstehen konnte. Aber, das Fernsehprogramm interessierte Fanni auch nicht, sein grauer Blick suchte nach Anders' schlanker Gestalt und sie weiteten sich, als er seinen Verlobten auf der Couch liegend vorfand. Eine dünne Decke war über seine Beine gebreitet worden und der Kopf ruhte, gestützt von einem Kissen, auf der Lehne, aber dennoch schien er nicht zu schlafen, sondern sein Blick schien auf dem Fernseher zu liegen. Fanni beobachtete ihn einen Moment, suchte nach den sichtbaren Anzeigen der Schwangerschaft und seufzte dann aber enttäuscht, als er nichts fand.  
„Bespannst du dein Magersuchthäschen?“, das plötzliche Flüstern in sein Ohr ließ Fanni erschrocken herumwirbeln und mit klopfendem Herzen und roten Flecken auf den schmalen Wangen, starrte er seinen Bruder an, „Verdammt, Rasmus!“ „Rasmus reicht.“, grinste sein älterer Bruder, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und spähte über die Schulter des Kleineren hinweg ins Wohnzimmer, „Dein Magersuchthäschen gammelt also auf der Couch herum ...“ „Er ruht sich aus.“, schnappte Fanni, erntete aber wieder nur ein Schnauben und sein Bruder stieß nun die Tür auf und den Jüngeren in das Zimmer, während er lautstark verkündete, „Guck mal, Hasi. Was ich auf dem Flur gefunden haben … Hat sich wohl auf dem Weg nach Schlumpfhausen verlaufen ...“  
Anders hatte sich so rasch aufgesetzt, dass das Kissen zu Boden fiel. Die ungewohnt blauen Augen schienen erschrocken geweitet und nachdem der erste Schreck wohl vergangen war, hielt er eines der anderen Kissen schützend vor seinen Bauch. Die blassen Lippen waren zusammengepresst und verzogen sich dann zu einem unsicheren, fast schon schüchternen Lächeln, während die ungewohnt blauen Augen funkelten, „Schlumpf.“ „Anders.“, Fanni setzte sich zu seinem Partner auf die Couch, zögerte aber merklich, obwohl seine Hand nur wenige Millimeter über dem verbergenden Kissen verharrte, den Größeren zu berühren.  
„Mein Gott ...“, Rasmus' laute Stimme ließ das Paar auseinanderfahren und beide starrten ihn überrascht an, als nun sein schmaler Schatten auf sie fiel, „Ihr seid doch echt zu niedlich ...“ „Ras ...“, Fanni knurrte und versuchte sich beschützend zwischen seinen Bruder und seinen Partner in Position zu bringen, aber Rasmus grinste nur und setzte sich auf die Lehne neben dem schwangeren Dämon, „Stör ich etwa?“ „Ja.“, murrte sein kleiner Bruder und die sonst grauen Augen funkelten plötzlich im warnenden Rot seiner dämonischen Gestalt, „Verschwinde!“ „Hui ...“, Rasmus zwinkerte, beugte sich dann aber neugierig zu seinem kleinen Bruder und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, „Also, ihr wisst schon, dass ihr hier keinen Sex haben dürft … Mama hasst Flecken auf der Couch … Sie würde euch umbringen ...“  
„Rasmus!“, Fannis Stimme war nun wirklich ein heiseres, warnendes Knurren und die roten Augen fixierten seinen Bruder, „Verschwinde ...“ „Meine Güte ...“, der ältere Bruder erhob sich und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, „Man könnte fast meinen, dass du bissig wärst ...“ „Ras.“, Marius' rundliche Gestalt war in der Tür erschienen und nach einem hastigen Blick auf den wütenden Fanni und den angespannten Anders, schien er die Situation erfasst zu haben, „Lass die beiden in Ruhe.“ „Du gönnst mir keinen Spaß.“, aber dennoch trat Rasmus an die Seite seines Partners und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich versuche dich zu erziehen.“, murmelte Marius und lehnte sich an den momentan menschlichen Dämon, während er ihn geschickt aus dem Zimmer führte, sich dann aber noch einmal zu dem anderen Paar umdrehte und auffordernd lächelte, „Und das ist schwieriger, als Sami zu erziehen ...“

„Anders.“, Fanni räusperte sich verlegen und Anders sah etwas zögerlich auf, „Schlumpf ...“ „Wie … geht es dir?“, brachte der Kleineren schließlich fast schüchtern wirkend hervor und ließ sich neben dem angespannten Anders auf die Couch sinken, „Ist … alles in Ordnung?“ „Ich ...“, Anders zögerte und seine langen Finger verkrampften sich fester in das weiche, bestickte Material des Kissens, als er nun mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich habe … Pfannkuchen gegessen.“ „Das ist … toll.“, Fanni zwang sich zum ruhig bleiben und lächelte aufmunternd, „Haben sie geschmeckt?“ „Deine Mutter hat sie gemacht.“, ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Anders' Lippen und Fanni seufzte, „Ok … war eine blöde Frage ...“ „Ich habe mich nicht übergeben.“, flüsterte Anders und seine Wangen röteten sich, als das Lächeln seines Partners nun ehrlicher und beinah etwas erleichtert zu wirken schien, „Das ist … sehr gut.“ „Aber ...“, Anders presste die Lippen zusammen und wich Fannis Blick, als er nun das, den Bauch verbergende Kissen zur Seite legte, aus, „Man sieht … es.“  
„Anders ...“, Fanni, beugte sich vor und hob langsam eine Hand, um über die schmale, eingefallene Wange zu streichen, „Ich liebe dich ...“ „Aber ...“, der ältere Dämon zuckte nun zusammen, aber die blauen Augen ließen die kleine Gestalt seines Partners weiterhin nicht aus den Augen, als Anders nun nach Fannis anderer Hand griff und sie vorsichtig auf der erste, eigentlich kaum erkennbare Rundung des Babybauchs legte, „Ich bin ...“ „Wunderschön.“, unterbrach Fanni ihn rasch und schob, nach einem prüfenden Blick auf den angespannten, fast verängstigt wirkenden Älteren das weite T-Shirt etwas hoch, „Das ist unser kleines … Wunder ...“  
„Wunder?“, Anders' blaue Augen weiteten sich, aber Fanni nickte nur, „Unser Baby … ein kleines Wunder ...“ „Du ...“, Anders wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, als Fannis angenehm warme Finger nun seinen Bauch streiften und er räusperte sich, „ … freust dich?“ „Natürlich.“, Fanni flüsterte es nur und beugte sich dann zu seinem Partner, um ihn zu küssen, „Und, ich mache mir Sorgen … um euch beide ...“  
„Es geht uns gut.“, presste Anders hervor und, als er sich nun wieder verspannte, fühlte Fanni das warme Prickeln der Magie, sodass er nun die Hand zurückzog und seufzte, „Ich wünschte … das wäre so.“ „Es geht uns gut.“, wiederholte Anders stur und schob das Shirt wieder herunter, sodass die erste Wölbung der Schwangerschaft wieder unter den weiten Falten verborgen war, „Siehst du?“ „Ich sehe.“, Fanni griff nach den schmalen, schlanken Fingern seines Partners und verflocht sie mit seinen, bevor er Küsse auf die Fingerknöchelchen hauchte, „Und, was ich sehe … macht mir Sorgen.“

„Hmmmm ...“, Fanni setzte sich an den Küchentisch, stützte den Kopf schwer auf seine Hand und beobachtete seine Mutter, die fröhlich summend einen Strauß herbstlich, bunter Blumen arrangierte, „Wie kannst du nur ...“ „Was?“, neugierig geworden drehte sie sich zu ihrem Sohn um und musterte ihn kurz, bevor sie das scharfe Messer beiseitelegte und sich dann zu ihm auf die Bank setzte, „Was ist passiert?“ „Anders ...“, murmelte er und lehnte sich gegen die tröstende Wärme seiner Mutter, „Er … sagt, es geht ihm gut.“ „Und, du glaubst ihm nicht.“, stellte sie ungerührt fest und obwohl Fanni kurz zögerte, nickte er dann doch, „Ich möchte ihm glauben … Aber ...“ „Es ist so viel passiert.“, forschte Ellen, aber dieses Mal gab ihr Sohn ein unwilliges, fast dämonisches Fauchen von sich, „Nein … Doch … Aber ...“ Brummend strich er durch seine Haare und seufzte, „Ich habe Marius gesehen ...“  
„Du vergleichst sie … Marius und deinen Anders ...“, murmelte Ellen und hauchte, nachdem sie ihren Sohn nun liebevoll in ihre Arme gezogen hatte, einen Kuss auf den blonden Schopf, „Aber … das ist unfair ...“ „Unfair? Weil Marius gesund ist?“, kam die leise Frage von Fanni, aber Ellen schüttelte den Kopf, „Nicht nur … Er ist hochschwanger … mit Zwillingen … Er hat in zweieinhalb Wochen Termin … Anders hat ...“ „Im nächsten Sommer ...“, murmelte Fanni und seufzte, „Ende … Juli.“ „Glaub mir.“, Ellen lächelte aufmunternd, „Bis dahin ist auch dein Häschen dick und rund.“

Das fahle Licht des aufgehenden Vollmonds, der sich langsam über die, vom Herbstwind zerzausten Kronen der Bäume schob, fiel durch die Wohnzimmerfenster und zeichnete eine silbrige Spur durch den, dunkel daliegenden Raum. Anders' Blick folgte den hellen Bahnen schlanke und der unter der Decke verborgene Körper krampfte sich zusammen und Anders keuchte schmerzerfüllt. Die langen Finger, die sich gekrümmt, gerade in die gefährlichen Krallen des Dämonen verwandelten, färbten sich rötlich, der schmale Rücken bog sich durch und die schlanke Windhundschnauze öffnete sich zu einem Schrei, der gequält klingend durch das Haus hallte, als nun zuletzt auch die ledrigen Flügel und der Schwanz durch die Haut brachen. Anders verharrte atemlos und leckte sich über die Windhundschnauze, als nun auch noch die gewundenen, weißen Widderhörner sich durch die verschwitzten, blonden Strähnen schoben.  
„ANDERS!“, Fanni riss, alarmiert durch den klagenden, leidenden Schrei seines Partners, atemlos die Tür auf, „Was …?“ Der Schatten des kleineren, silbernen Dämons ragte, obwohl Fanni in der Tür stehen geblieben war, weit in den Raum hinein, verblasste dann aber, als Fannis Krallen behutsam über den Lichtschalter strichen. Helles Licht vertrieb das Mondlicht, aber auch die schützenden Schatten und enthüllte dann die schlanke Gestalt des größeren Dämons, der sich scheinbar in seine ledrigen Flügel gehüllt hatte. „Anders?“, Fanni schluckte und leckte sich nervös über die stumpfe, silbrige Schnauze, bevor er langsam näher trat und eine zitternde Krallenhand nach seinem Partner ausstreckte, „Was ist das?“  
Anders sah ihn scheu an, aber Fannis rötliche Augen wanderten überrascht über die lang vermisste Gestalt seines dämonischen Partners. Genau wie die Augenfarbe zu dem ursprünglichen Blau schien sich auch die Färbung des sehnigen, dämonischen Körpers verändert zu haben, Fanni begann mit seiner Musterung an den spitzen Ohren, wanderte dann weiter über das schmale Gesicht mit den eingefallenen Wangen und der spitzen, bronzenen Windhundschnauze und über den schlanken Hals, wo die Haut beinahe golden wirkte. Der silberne Dämon trat langsam zu seinem Partner, streckte dabei langsam eine Krallenhand nach Anders aus und strich hauchzart über die ledrigen Flügel, die sich endlich, wie durch einen unausgesprochenes Befehl öffneten und den restlichen Körper enthüllten. Fanni ignorierte das Fauchen seines Partners und entdeckte die gleiche goldene Färbung, die ihm zuvor schon am Hals aufgefallen war, nun auch am schmalen Brustkorb, der sich unter den viel zu schnellen Atemzügen hektisch hob und senkte. Kurz verweilte der rote Blick fast schon sehnsüchtig am leicht gerundeten Bauch seines schwangeren Partners, der daraufhin aber sofort die Arme vor den Bauch verschränkte und errötete, obwohl Fanni ihn zärtlich ansah. Bis zu den Hüften verlief die hell goldene Färbung, bevor die langen Beine und die großen Pfoten dann wieder im ursprünglichen Bronzerot erstrahlten.


	13. felt

„Essen!“, Ellens Ruf und das darauffolgende Geräusch von Krallen, das durch das abendliche Haus hallte, ließ die beiden ungleichen Dämonen dann aber doch wieder hastig auseinander fahren. Fanni sah, gefangen zwischen dem Instinkt seinen Partner zu beschützen und seinem Hunger, zwischen Anders, der sich inzwischen wieder schützend in seine ledrigen Flügel gehüllt hatte und der halboffen stehenden Tür hin und her. „Anders! Kommt ihr?“, nach einigen Minuten rief Ellen sie erneut, aber man hörte nun auch deutlich die Stimme von Marius, der gerade Rasmus zurecht wies und auch das amüsierte Schnauben des rötlichen Dämons, während Sami fröhlich vor sich hin brabbelte und wohl mit dem Löffel fröhlich auf seinen Plastikteller oder den Tisch zu schlagen schien, „Es gibt Pizza!“   
Fanni grollte sehnsüchtig, ein tiefer, kehliger Laut, aber Anders stand förmlich die Abscheu ins Gesicht geschrieben und sein Blick wanderte, scheinbar einen Fluchtweg suchend, durch den Raum und blieb kurz an der offen stehenden Terrassentür stehen. „Nein.“, Fanni überwand sich, räusperte sich dann auch und versuchte seiner Stimme die Autorität eines Alphadämons zu verleihen, „Du wirst mitkommen.“ „Jo ...“, die blauen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und er fauchte unwillig, aber Fanni blieb unnachgiebig und streckte dann eine Pfote nach seinem Partner aus, „Anders ...“  
Der Größere knurrte und entblößte, beim hastigen Zurückweichen nun auch die gefährlichen Reißzähne, „Nein ...“ „Anders ...“, wiederholte Fanni und seufzte, „Du hast doch Hunger ...“ „Nein.“, widersprach Anders bockig, wehrte sich aber nicht, als Fanni ihn sanft zu sich zog und ihn, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellend, auf die Wange küsste, während seine gefährlichen Krallen mit ungewohnter Sanftheit über den leicht gerundeten Bauch strichen, „Mir zur Liebe … Unserem … Baby zuliebe ...“ Anders schloss die Augen und die großen Flügel zitterten, als er sich mühsam zu einer Entscheidung durchzuringen schien. Aber endlich, nach langen, qualvollen Minuten nickte der schwangere Dämon doch noch und senkte den Kopf, als er nun dem kleinen, silbrigen Dämon folgsam hinterhertrottete.  
„Na endlich.“, Ellen sah ihnen besorgt entgegen, aber ihre Miene zeigte dann puren Unglaube, als sie den geflügelten Schatten hinter ihrem Sohn entdeckte. „Anders ...“, sie schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und der rötliche Dämon wich fast schon hastig in die Schatten zurück, als nun, aufgeschreckt durch Ellens Ausruf, sich alle Blicke auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge richteten. Fanni knurrte und seine Augen glommen im warnenden, dämonischen Rot, als er sich schützend vor seinen schwangeren Partner stellte und die silbrigen Flügel ausbreitete.  
„Setzt euch doch ...“, Ellen fing sich schnell wieder und deutete mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf die noch freien Plätze gegenüber von Rasmus und Marius, wobei der ältere rote Dämon schließlich angewidert die Nase krauste, als seine beiden Artgenossen näherkamen. „Hast du wieder eine Bruchlandung im Misthaufen gemacht?“, erkundigte Rasmus sich grinsend und leckte sich, während er sich die Nase zuhielt, über die Lefzen, „Du stinkst erbärmlich, Anders ...“ „Ras ...“, Marius' Stimme war ungewohnt scharf, als er, mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf den schwangeren Dämon, seinem Partner die Hand aufs Knie legte, „Lass es bitte gut sein, Ras.“   
„Wieso? Fanni müffelt furchtbar.“, Rasmus erhob sich halb und witterte noch einmal prüfend und krauste dann aber erstaunt die Nase, während sein Blick nun von seinem Bruder, zu dessen großgewachsenen Partner wanderte. „Warte mal … du bist es gar nicht ...“, Rasmus' blaue Augen funkelten vor Neugier und Interesse und er leckte sich noch einmal prüfend über die Lefzen, bevor er Anders dann von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtete und schließlich überzeugt nickte, „Es ist das Magersuchthäschen, das so stinkt … Hast du nun neben Essen auch das Fliegen verlernt?“ „RAS!“, Marius bemühte sich seinen Partner wieder zu sich auf die Bank zu ziehen, aber wiederum schob Fanni sich schützend vor seinen Partner und funkelte seinen Bruder mit wütend gebleckten Reißzähnen kampfbereit an, „Halt die Klappe, Rasmus!“  
Rasmus grollte und versuchte die Hand seines schwangeren Partners abzuschütteln, aber Marius war unerbittlich und schaffte es schließlich mit einiger Mühe auch seinen Dämon wieder zu sich auf die Holzbank zu ziehen. „Benimm dich gefälligst.“, zischte er und ließ Rasmus auch, als nun die Anderen ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, weiterhin nicht los, sondern strich sanft über den Oberschenkel des Dämons und lehnte sich flüsternd zu ihm, „Bitte ...“ Rasmus knurrte leise, aber aus dem Geräusch wurde, unter den sanften Streicheleinheiten und durch die Nähe seines hochschwangeren Partners bald ein zufriedenes Schnurren.  
Ellen schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als die Köpfe der Dämonen plötzlich hochfuhren und zumindest drei von ihnen hungrig zu wittern schienen, während Anders' Lefzen sich aber in Abscheu verzogen, als sie nun mit dem ersten der großen Pizzablechen zurück zum Tisch trat, „Lasst es euch schmecken ...“   
Es schien auf den ersten Blick beinahe wie immer. Ihre dämonischen Söhne stritten sich, ihre Partner scheinbar für den Moment vergessen habend, um die besten Stücke der frischen Pizza und verschlangen die eroberten Stücke dann hastig, bevor sie bereits nach dem nächsten Stück griffen. Und während Marius erst ein Pizzastück für seinen hungrigen Sohn kleinschnitt, bevor er dann selber zugriff, saß einzig Anders noch immer mit einer ausdruckslosen Miene vor seinem Teller. „Hast du keinen Hunger?“, Ellen, die ihren Platz auf der anderen Seite des rot goldenen Dämons hatte, musterte ihn voller Sorge, „Anders ...“ „Ich … kann nicht.“, murmelte Anders leise und mit einem besorgten Blick auf seinen Partner, der aber immer noch damit beschäftigt schien, sich mit seinem großen Bruder um die besten Stücke zu balgen. „Versuch doch erst einmal, bitte ...“, Ellen hatte bereits nach seinem Teller gegriffen, hielt aber inne, als sich nun plötzlich eine warme, bronzene Pfote auf ihre Hand legte. Fragend sah sie daraufhin zu dem jungen Dämon, dessen Miene nun wieder unlesbar schien, „Anders?“ „Ich habe keinen Hunger.“, wiederholte der schwangere Dämon zwar leise, aber dennoch auch schon leicht verärgert klingend und schob gleichzeitig hastig den Stuhl zurück und hüllte sich dann auch schützend in seine rot goldenen Flügel, „Ich … brauche frische Luft.“

Der große Garten erstreckte sich dunkel vor ihm, aber das silbrige Licht des Vollmonds schuf seltsam scharfe Schatten, fremde, unwirklich wirkende Winkel und verwandelte den sonst so vertrauten, herbstlichen Garten in ein eine fast bedrohliche Landschaft. Anders stand, gerade außerhalb des Lichtkreises, der aus dem nur schwach erleuchteten Wohnzimmer fiel, schwer atmend auf der Terrasse. Der schmale, bronzene und golden gefärbte Körper des schwangeren Dämons zitterte und die gefährlichen Krallen gruben sich in das weiß gestrichene Geländer und er fauchte, als er sich dann schließlich würgend darüber beugte.  
Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken, begann dort behutsam Kreise zu ziehen und obwohl Anders deutlich wittern konnte, dass nicht sein Partner hinter ihm stand, machte der Dämon dennoch keinen Versuch sich den Berührungen zu entziehen. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, aber schließlich schien ein Ruck durch den schlanken Körper zu gehen. „Anders ...“, Marius kniete sich, als Anders plötzlich, als ob seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen zu wollen schienen, auf die hölzerne Terrasse sank, schwerfällig neben ihn und musterte ihn besorgt, „Was ist denn?“ Anders schwieg, aber der Dämon drehte sich dennoch kurz zu ihm und der ungewohnt blaue Blick war fragend, aber bevor Marius noch etwas sagen konnte, blitzte es in den blauen aufmüpfig Augen auf und Anders steckte sich den Finger in den Hals.  
Das trockene Würgen hallte durch den nächtlichen Garten und der schmale Körper in Marius' Armen schien sich zu verkrampfen, als er das wenige, den Tag über Gegessene erbrach. Marius schwieg und zwang sich mühsam dazu den Blick nicht von den Geschehnissen abzuwenden und auch seine Hand, selbst wenn sie zitterte, nicht von dem schmalen, sich krümmenden Rücken zu nehmen und trotz allem die Streicheleinheiten noch immer fortsetzte.  
Minuten vergingen und endlich schien das Würgen weniger zu werden und schließlich richtete Anders sich auf. Er wischte sich, den forschenden, unlesbaren blauen Blick nun wieder auf Marius liegend, über die Lippen und verzog die schmale Windhundschnauze zu einem bitteren Lächeln, „Gibt es nun die Strafpredigt?“ „Warum?“, Marius ließ sich nun seufzend in eine sitzende Position sinken und strich sich nachdenklich über den runden Bauch, „Geht es dir jetzt besser“ „Kommst du alleine hoch?“, Anders lachte rau und betrachtete den hochschwangeren Menschen kurz, als Marius mit einem etwas verlegen wirkenden Grinsen den Kopf schüttelte, bevor er dann mit einem Schnauben eine Pfote zu ihm ausstreckte und ihn, mit Schwanz und Flügeln balancierend, hochzog, „Na dann, komm ...“

„Wie geht es dir?“, nach einigen Schritten in den dunklen Garten brach Anders die Stille und warf einen Seitenblick auf den Menschen, der mit einer Hand seinen schweren Bauch stützte, während er vorsichtig über den nur schwach, von einigen versteckten und noch nach glimmenden Lampen erleuchteten Gartenweg ging. „Ich bin froh, wenn es vorbei ist.“, Marius' Grinsen schien irgendwo zwischen schuldbewusst und jungenhaft zu liegen und rieb dann über seinen Bauch, „Oh … Sie strampeln ganz schön doll ...“ „Wie ...“, Anders räusperte sich, fast etwas verlegen klingend, „ … fühlt es sich an?“ „Was?“, kurz wirkte der Mensch irritiert und antwortete dann auch ernst, als Anders bereits abwinken wollte, mit einem Lächeln, „Schön ...“ „Schön?“, der Dämon blieb nun stehen und runzelte fragend die Stirn, woraufhin Marius seufzte und versuchte es genauer zu erklären, „Na ja … erst fühlt man es kaum … Es ist wie … als würde etwas im Bauch … flattern.“ Als er das Unverständnis in der, nur schwer lesbaren Miene des Dämons bemerkte, griff er nach Anders' Pfote und legte sie vorsichtig auf seinen runden Bauch, „Eine scheint zu schlafen ...“ Als dann aber ein deutlich spürbarer Tritt zu fühlen war, wollte Anders die Pfote auch gleich zurückziehen, aber Marius grinste ihn nur an „Die Andere ist hellwach.“ „Immer?“, forschte Anders, dessen Pfote noch immer auf dem Babybauch lag, vorsichtig weiter und Marius nickte, „Meistens. Ich glaube, dass sie sich abgesprochen haben ...“ „Oh.“, die großen, blauen Augen des goldbronzenen Dämons waren überrascht geweitet und plötzlich schien Marius zu verstehen, „Hat sich dein ...“ „Vorhin.“, wie von selbst wanderte Anders Hand nun auf seinen eigenen, fast noch flachen Bauch und er strich vorsichtig über die, unter dem dicken Pullover wohl versteckte und kaum wahrnehmbare Rundung, „Glaube ich zumindest … Vielleicht war es aber auch nur … Einbildung … Darmbewegungen oder so ...“ „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht.“, Marius legte seine Hand auf den dünnen Unterarm des Dämons und lächelte aufmunternd, „Hast du es Fanni gesagt?“


	14. midnight feast

„Nein ...“, Anders schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, aber seine Lefzen verzogen sich zu einem wenig amüsierten, eher etwas gequält wirkenden Lächeln, „Wenn er mir nicht glaubt ...“ „Warum sollte er?“, Marius blieb schwer atmend in der Dunkelheit des Gartens stehen und seine blaue Augen funkelten, „Sobald du ihm das sagst, wird er seine Hand dauernd auf deinem Bauch haben wollen ...“ „War das bei … Rasmus so?“, erkundigte Anders sich vorsichtig und schlug unruhig mit dem Schwanz, als der Mensch nickte. Wieder gab Anders einen unsicheren, unzufriedenen Laut von sich und Marius, der eine Hand in seinen schmerzenden Rücken stützte, seufzte, „Bevor ich dich frage … könnten wir uns irgendwo hinsetzen?“  
Sie fanden eine kleine Bank unweit des, nun verlassenen Ententeichs. Einige Frösche quakten versteckt im Schilf und die dunklen Schatten von Fledermäusen segelten tief über das ruhig daliegende Wasser, als Anders dem Menschen auf die Bank half und sich dann neben ihn setzte. Anders starrte auf den Teich hinaus und leckte sich immer wieder unsicher über die Lefzen, während er angespannt darauf wartete, dass Marius das Wort ergreifen würde. „Also, warum willst du nicht, dass Fanni deinen Bauch anfasst?“ Anders zuckte, obwohl er diese Frage erwartet hatte, dennoch zusammen und gab ein halbherziges Schnauben von sich, „Ich bin dick ...“ „Du bist schwanger.“, Marius lachte und tätschelte liebevoll seinen runden Zwillingsbauch, „Was sollte ich denn sagen …?“ „Du bist kein Dämon.“, Anders hatte sich abrupt umgedreht und Marius fuhr zusammen, als die überraschend blauen Augen, die noch immer so ungewohnt schienen, ihn förmlich zu fixieren schienen, „Für dich gelten die Regeln nicht … Du bist ein Mensch.“ „Ich bin schwanger.“, Marius hatte sich wieder gefangen und grinste nun schief, eine Hand noch immer auf seinem Bauch, „Und, ich bin ein Mann … Ich bin ein Mann und schwanger von einem Dämon. Ich glaube nicht, dass da irgendwelche Regeln gelten, oder?“ „Das ist etwas anderes.“, beharrte Anders stur auf seinem Standpunkt und kurz schienen sich die Augen wieder, in das inzwischen vertraut gewordene Schwarz zu verfärben, bevor der Dämon dann grollend wegsah, „Wir haben die Regeln zu befolgen.“  
„Wer ist wir?“, erkundigte Marius sich nun ruhig, „Lars? Fanni? Rasmus?“ „Ich.“, ein Schauer schien durch den angespannten Körper des Dämons zu laufen und die Krallenpfote kratzte unruhig durch den trockenen Sand vor ihnen. Hielt aber abrupt inne, als Marius mit den Schultern zuckte, „Das ist aber nicht wir … oder zählst du das Baby bereits mit?“ „Nein ...“, Anders' Pfote lag kurz auf seinem, unter dem Pullover versteckten Bauch, dann aber zog er sie so hastig zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. „Nein ...“, wiederholte er dann wesentlich ruhiger, weigerte sich aber nach wie vor den Menschen neben sich anzusehen, „Aber sie werden auch … für es gelten … irgendwann.“ „Du willst dein Kind wirklich hungern lassen?“, Marius schien nun gefangen zwischen Unglaube und Entsetzen und seine Stimme hatte einen harten Klang angenommen, der Anders gleich wieder zusammenzuckten ließ. Der Dämon senkte betreten den Kopf und seine Antwort kam nur widerwillig, während er schwach den Kopf schüttelte, „Habe ich denn eine Wahl?“  
„Natürlich!“, Marius schnaubte aufgebracht, „Euer Kind so zu erziehen, wie ihr es wollt!“ „Wie wir …?“, Anders wirkte, als er nun zögerlich wieder aufsah vollkommen ungläubig, als wäre dieses ganze Konzept, dieser Gedanke absolut neu für ihn. Der Dämon blinzelte mehrmals, bevor er dann rau auflachte, „Wir dürfen nicht auffallen.“ „Ach? Ihr seid zwei Männer … einer davon ein bekannter Sportler … und nun bald auch noch mit einem Baby, oder?“, Marius wirkte nun tatsächlich amüsiert, hob fragend eine Braue und fuhr fort, als Anders nach kurzem Zögern dann tatsächlich nickte, „Und, du meinst ihr fallt weniger auf, wenn du dein Kind hungern lässt … wenn du selbst hungerst?“ „Dämonen kennen kein Maß!“, knurrte Anders und grub seine Pfoten in den weichen Stoff der Trainingshose, „Wenn wir uns nicht an die Regeln halten … dann bringen wir alle in Gefahr … Lars … Ellen … euch!“  
„Bullshit.“, Marius legte nun vorsichtig eine Hand auf das magere Knie des Dämons und wartete, bis Anders sich genug gefangen zu haben schien, um zu ihm aufzusehen, „Wir können auf uns selbst aufpassen.“ Anders öffnete die Schnauze, wollte etwas sagen, aber Marius ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen, „Und selbst wenn … meinst du wirklich, dass du uns beschützen könntest?“ „Ich ...“, Anders leckte sich über die bronzenen Lefzen, aber Marius war noch immer nicht fertig und legte nun eine Hand um den schmalen Oberarm, den er mit Leichtigkeit umschließen konnte, „Ehrlich gesagt, wirkt es eher … als würden wir dich beschützen müssen.“  
Der Dämon antwortete nicht sofort, sondern musterte den Menschen mit einem unergründlich, tiefen Blick, bevor er dann schnaubte, „Du machst dir das zu leicht, Marius.“ „Vielleicht.“, gestand der Mensch leichthin ein, „Aber, ich möchte dich beschützen. Du bist einer meiner Freunde, du gehörst zu meiner Familie. Du hast meinen Sohn gerettet und bist sein Patenonkel.“ „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht.“, der Dämon knurrte abweisend und befreite sich etwas unsanft aus dem Griff des Menschen, „Ich kann das alleine!“  
„Und, was wird nun passieren?“, nach einigen Minuten der Stille wagte Marius die leise Frage und sah neugierig zu dem schmalen Dämon neben sich. „Ich ...“, Anders atmete tief durch und schien sich trotz allem mit der Antwort schwer zu tun, „ … werde weiter hungern?“ „Das klang eher nach einer Frage.“, murmelte Marius, woraufhin der, fast schon neugierige Blick des Dämons auf ihm zu liegen kam, „Was für eine Antwort hast du erwartet?“ „Genau die.“, räumte der Mensch ein, während ein bitteres Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte, „Gewünscht hätte ich mir eine andere.“ „Welche?“, nun schimmerte die Neugier offen in dem tiefen Blau und Marius lachte, „Irgendetwas in der Richtung von … Ich esse worauf ich Lust habe … Dann könnten wir uns jetzt nämlich einen Döner beschaffen … mit viel Sauce ...Ich könnte dafür gerade töten ...“  
„Döner?“, Anders krauste die Nase, aber Marius zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Sie haben Hunger darauf.“ „Sie?“, nun hob der Dämon eine nicht vorhandene Braue und lachte, als Marius ohne irgendwie schuldbewusst zu wirken, grinste, „Wir.“ „Na gut.“, der Mensch war überrascht, als Anders sich plötzlich, scheinbar voller Enthusiasmus erhob, „Dann … dann lass uns.“ „Was?“, Marius betrachtete die angebotene Hand voller Überraschung und auch mit reichlich skeptisch, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den schmalen Schultern und grinste etwas unbeholfen, „Du wirst zwar bestellen müssen, damit keine Panik ausbricht, aber ...“ „Du willst wirklich?“, der hochschwangere Mensch ließ sich nun tatsächlich hoch und auch von Anders durch den dunklen Garten helfen, versuchte aber immer wieder in der Dunkelheit der Nacht einen Blick auf den Dämon neben sich zu erhaschen, „Anders …?“  
„Wir müssen Fannis Auto nehmen ...“, der Bewegungsmelder ließ die Lampen auf dem Hof aufflammen und tauchte die Gebäude in grelles Licht und schuf gleichzeitig starke Schatten, in denen Anders sich beinahe automatisch zu halten schien, „Er lässt den Schlüssel immer stecken ...“ Marius schnaubte nur, folgte dem Dämon aber bis zu dem blauen, etwas abseits stehenden Wagen und verdrehte dann die Augen, als die Tür sich tatsächlich öffnen ließ, „ … ziemlich vertrauensselig, dein Kleiner.“   
Anders schmunzelte nur, trat nun aber an die hintere Tür, „Deswegen muss ja jemand auf ihn aufpassen ...“ Marius antwortete nicht, sondern zwängte sich mühsam hinter das Lenkrad, während Anders sich auf der Rückbank unter einer der Decken versteckte. „Puh ...“, der Sitz war weit zurückgeschoben, aber noch immer schien der runde Zwillingsbauch im Weg zu sein und Marius stöhnte frustriert, als er nun versuchte den Gurt irgendwie über den Babybauch zu ziehen. Erst hörte er das leise Geräusch vom Rücksitz nicht, aber schließlich hielt er doch inne und betrachtete den wohl versteckten Dämon, von dem man nur die blauen Augen aus den dunklen Tiefen der Decke leuchten sah, im Rückspiegel, „Lachst du mich gerade aus?“ „Würde ich nie.“, man hörte Anders' Stimme deutlich die Belustigung an und er lachte nun laut auf, als Marius ihm nun die Zunge ausstreckte und dann mit einem Ruck den Gurt über seinen deutlichen Bauch zog und einrasten ließ.  
„Wann hattest du das letzte Mal Döner?“, das Radio blieb aus und nur wenige Straßenlaternen warfen ihren hellen Schein auf das schwarz schimmernde Band der Straße, „Bei Fanni ...“ „Tom liebt Döner.“, erwiderte Anders vom Rücksitz und die Decke bewegte sich kurz, als die rötliche Schwanzspitze nun vorwitzig hervorlugte, „Er bringt meistens welche mit ...“ „Und, wann hattest du das letzte Mal?“, langsam schienen sie sich der Grenze des eigentlichen Stadtgebietes zu näheren, tauchten doch nun die ersten Häuser auf und auch die Straßenlaternen schienen nun dichter zusammenzustehen. „Ich ...“, Anders verfiel kurz in Schweigen, bevor sich die Decke dann wiederum bewegte, als der Dämon wohl mit den Schultern zuckte, „Ich weiß es nicht … mehr.“ „Mmmmh.“, Marius lenkte den blauen Volvo durch die beinahe verlassen wirkenden Straßen und hielt schließlich vor einem hell erleuchteten Imbiss, in dem sich trotz der späten Stunden noch einige Kunden standen, „Hier gibt es den besten Döner der Stadt ...“  
Der Geruch, als Marius mit drei großen Plastiktüten zurück in den Wagen stieg reichte bereits aus, um Anders das Wasser im Mund zusammenzulaufen lassen und, in einem vergeblichen Versuch das Knurren seines Magens zu verbergen, rollte er sich nun enger auf der schmalen Rückbank zusammen. „Ich kenne genau den richtigen Ort, um uns vollzufressen.“, verkündete Marius seinem unsichtbaren Passagier, als er den Wagen nun wieder startete und dann durch die noch immer verlassenen Straßen fuhr.  
Die Lichter der Stadt blieben schnell hinter ihnen zurück und bald wurden die Wege auch schlechter, bis schließlich Kieselsteine hochgewirbelten wurden, als sie wohl auf einen nicht befestigten Weg abbogen. Zögerlich richtete Anders sich auf, versuchte das lockende Aroma, das förmlich aus den Plastiktüten zu strömen schien, zu ignorieren, „Wo sind wir?“ Draußen vor den Wagenfenstern war es stockdunkel und die Kegel der Scheinwerfer erhellten nur ein kleines Stück eines Waldweges, der Anders nicht wirklich bekannt vorkam.  
„Badestelle.“, an einem verrottenden Baumstumpf hielt Marius an, drehte sich schwerfällig nach hinten um und grinste, „Kein Wunder, dass du den Weg nicht kennst. Ihr kommt ja meistens über die Bäume.“ Dunkelheit umfing sie, als Marius nun den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss zog und für einen kurzen Moment war selbst Anders, der als Dämon nachts eigentlich gut sehen konnte, beinahe blind. Er hörte nur das erleichterte Seufzen, als Marius wohl den Gurt löste und dann das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Fahrertür, „Nimmst du eine Decke mit?“  
Nur der Mondschein erhellte den ausgetretenen, aber dennoch unebenen Pfad und Anders hielt sich nahe bei dem schwangeren Menschen, falls dieser stolpern sollte. Ein paar Mal musste der Dämon tatsächlich kurz zugreifen, aber schließlich hörten sie das stetige Rauschen des Wasserfalls und bald darauf schien sich der Weg zu öffnen und gab dann auch endlich den Blick auf den Badeplatz frei. „Da?“, Marius, bereits deutlich außer Atem, deutete auf den kleinen, von Bäumen gesäumten Strand, nahe am flachen Wasser, in dessen leichten Wellen sich undeutlich das Bild des Mondes abzeichnete, „Da kann ich mich anlehnen ...“  
„Viel besser ...“, Marius streckte die Beine aus und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch, sah dann aber schuldbewusst zu Anders, der vollkommen angespannt und weiterhin vehement die zahlreichen Tüten ignorierend, am Rande der Decke saß, „Ich glaube, ich komme nicht ran ...“ Anders zögerte, griff dann aber wahllos nach einem der eingewickelten Döner und reichte ihm dem Schwangeren, „Der?“ „Ganz egal.“, Marius' Augen leuchteten zufrieden, als er nun die Alufolie förmlich abriss und dann hungrig hinein biss, „Oh ja ...“  
Anders beobachtete versonnen, wie das Fastfood Bissen für Bissen verschwand, aber auch wie Marius' Blick sich mit jedem Bissen mehr zu verklären schien. Erst, als der Mensch sich, die Finger ableckend, räusperte, schreckte Anders auf, „Was?“ „Ich habe gefragt, ob du nicht willst …?“ „Ich?“, die blauen Augen des Dämons weiteten sich und Marius grinste, während er auf die noch sechs eingepackten Döner deutete, „Ich wusste nicht, was du magst … deshalb habe ich alles mitgenommen.“  
Der Dämon zögerte, griff dann aber schließlich doch zu und begann ihn dann mit zitternden Pfoten auszupacken. „Essen, nicht angucken.“, versuchte Marius ihn zu ermuntern und lächelte auch aufmunternd, als Anders vorsichtig einen ersten, kleinen Bissen zu nehmen wagte. „Und?“, noch während der Dämon betont langsam kaute, rieb Marius sich, ohne den Blick von Anders zu nehmen, den Bauch, „Wie ist es?“  
Er bekam nie eine Antwort, sondern Anders biss noch einmal hungrig ab. Schnell war der Döner verschwunden, aber er griff, ohne dass es eine Aufforderung des Menschen bedurfte, nach dem nächsten, der dann ebenso hastig verschlungen wurde. Anders schien die Regeln vollkommen vergessen zu haben und lag schließlich satt, zufrieden und etwas schläfrig auf der Decke. Der weite Pullover war hochgerutscht und gewährte Marius den Blick auf den deutlich gerundeten Babybauch des Dämons.

„Anders?“, Fanni stand besorgt auf der Terrasse und spähte in den dunklen Garten, „ANDERS!“ „Kein Glück?“, Rasmus' Gesicht schien, trotz seiner roten dämonischen Farbe, beinahe weiß zu sein und er leckte sich unruhig über die stumpfe Schnauze, als Fanni nur den Kopf schüttelte, „Sein Handy liegt oben … und Marius …?“ „Geht nicht ran.“, Rasmus knurrte unwillig und fuhr die scharfen Krallen aus, während er seinen kleinen Bruder anfunkelte, „Wenn dein Magersuchthäschen ...“


	15. more than expected

„Sag mal ...“, Marius, inzwischen merklich müde, betrachtete den auf der Decke liegenden Dämon neugierig und deutete dann auf den Bauch, „In welchen Monaten waren noch einmal die Wachstumsphasen?“ „Hm?“, die blauen Augen des Dämons öffneten sich und Anders setzte sich, den Pulli, der nun am Bauch merklich enger zu sitzen schien, hinunterziehend auf, „Warum fragst du?“ „Nur so ...“, Marius massierte seine Bauch und verzog das Gesicht, als eine der Zwillinge trat, „Ich war neugierig.“ „Dich erwartet keine mehr.“, Anders' Blick lag, beinahe als wäre das hier doch wieder ein ärztlicher Vortrag, irgendwo über Marius' Schulter und die Krallen gruben sich in den dünnen Stoff der Decke, „Sie liegen im fünften, achten, 12. und 15. Monat ...“ „Und, wie weit bist du?“, die Frage ließ Anders nun doch voller Neugier den schwangeren Menschen ansehen und er leckte sich plötzlich nervös geworden über die rot goldenen Lefzen, „Sechster …?“  
„Seltsam …“, Marius schwieg einen Moment und Anders schien sich unter dem prüfenden Blick des Menschen immer unwohler zu fühlen, „Marius ...“ „Du bist definitiv … runder.“, der Mensch deutete nun auf den Bauch, der sich nun wesentlich deutlicher als zuvor unter dem Pulli abzuzeichnen schien und aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus, fragte er weiter, „Wie lagen die Phasen noch mal bei Mehrlingen?“   
„Mehr …?“, Anders' ungewohnt blaue Augen weiteten sich nun erschrocken und eine Krallenpfote strich über die wirklich deutlichere Rundung seines Bauches, „Was …?“ „Da gab es doch mehrere, oder …?“, wagte Marius schließlich vorsichtig zu fragen und wiederholte dann aber die eigentlich wichtigere Frage noch einmal und dieses Mal auch noch eindringlicher, während Anders nun beinahe schon panisch schien, „Könnten es vielleicht … zwei sein?“  
„Im fünften und sechsten ...“, der rot goldene Dämon schien die zweite Frage gar nicht gehört zu haben, sondern leckte sich voller Nervosität über die Lefzen, während sein Tonfall wieder klinisch kühl, bar jeder Emotion zu werden schien, „Im … zehnten … 13. und im 16. ...“ Die blauen Augen färbten sich dunkel, bis sie beinahe wieder in dem vertrauten Schwarz zu schimmern schienen, aber bevor Marius reagieren konnte, hatte der Dämon sich geschmeidig erhoben. Ein letzter, panischer Blick voller Angst streifte Marius, bevor der Dämon lautlos in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
„Scheiße ...“, Marius strich sich frustriert durch die schulterlangen Haare und lehnte sich wieder gegen den rauen Baumstamm, „Verdammte Scheiße ...“ Für einen Moment verharrte der schwangere Mensch, aber die Kühle der spätherbstlichen Nacht ließ ihn schließlich zittern, sodass er nun sein Handy aus der Jackentasche zog. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem erst amüsierten, dann aber liebevollen Lächeln, als er die zahlreichen Anrufe und Nachrichten seines Partners entdeckte und erleichtert tippte er auf das Display.  
Das leise Klingeln hallte durch den nächtlich stillen Wald, war aber dennoch kaum über das Donnern des Wasserfalls zu hören. „MARIUS!“, bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln hatte Rasmus den Anruf angenommen. Der Dämon klang mehr als besorgt und in seiner Stimme schwang ein unterschwelliges Knurren mit, „Wo bist du? Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir … euch gut? Hat Anders ...“ „Ich bin im Wald.“, alleine die Stimme seines Partners zu hören, sorgte dafür, dass Marius sich selbst inmitten eines nächtlichen Waldes sicher fühlte und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln die Augen schloss, „An der Badestelle.“ „An der …?“, Rasmus klang nun merklich irritiert, „Was willst du denn da?“ „Erzähl ich dir, wenn du hier bist … Kommst du mich abholen?“, murmelte der langsam schläfrig werdende Mensch, der aber gleich wieder aufgeschreckt wurde, als plötzlich eine weitere, aufgeregte und reichlich besorgt klingende Stimme aus dem Handylautsprecher drang, „Marius, ist Anders bei dir?“ „Nicht mehr.“, murmelte der Schwangere, räusperte sich dann aber, „Könnt ihr mich abholen?“

„Wo ist Anders?“, das Rascheln der Bäume und einige verfärbte Herbstblätter, die sich gelöst hatten und leise raschelnd zu Boden gesunken waren, hatten das Näherkommen der Dämonen schon verraten, bevor erst Rasmus und dann der kleinere, silbrige Fanni auf der Lichtung landeten. Die beiden Dämonen sahen sich um, bevor sie dann sorgsam witternd näher zu der Decke, die mitten auf dem Waldboden ausgebreitet lag, kamen. Aber, während Rasmus sich dann sofort neben seinem Partner kniete, sah Fanni sich noch immer suchend und fast etwas enttäuscht wirkend um, „Anders?!“  
„Er ist nicht mehr hier.“, Marius stöhnte auf, als Rasmus ihm auf die Beine half. Der Mensch stemmte eine Hand in den schmerzenden Rücken und trat ein paar Mal auf der Stelle, um das Gefühl in seine eingeschlafenen Gliedmaßen zurückzubringen. „Wo ist er denn?“, Fannis heller Blick fiel nun erst auf den Menschen, dann auf die Reste der zerrissenen Alufolie, „Was habt ihr hier gemacht?“ „Gegessen.“, Marius schmunzelte und lehnte sich nun vertrauensvoll gegen den warmen Körper seines Partners, während Fanni nur misstrauisch schnaubte, „Gegessen?“ „Döner.“, der Mensch zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wir hatten Hunger darauf ...“ „Ihr?“, der silberne Dämon krauste die Nase und sein Schwanz schlug voller Unruhe, während Marius lächelte, „Wir alle ...“  
„Das Magersuchthäschen ...“, Rasmus wirkte nun mehr als amüsiert, während Fanni bei der Nutzung des ungeliebten Spitznamens nur warnend fauchte und unzufrieden nach seinem großen Bruder schnappte, „Du sollst ihn nicht so nennen!“ „Wie denn?“, Rasmus grinste, schwieg aber, als Marius ihm mahend eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Der Mensch wand sich nun an den kleineren der Dämonen und er deutete in die Schwärze des nächtlichen Waldes, „Er ist irgendwo … da draußen …“   
„Was?“, Fannis silbrigen Augen verfärbten sich rot und Rasmus trat eilig zwischen seinen Bruder und seinen Partner, um den Schwangeren zu beschützen. Fanni hatte eine Krallenpfote wütend erhoben und seine Augen leuchteten in warnendem Rot. Der drahtige Körper des athletischen Dämons wirkte angespannt, der Schwanz peitschte unruhig von einer Seite zu anderen, als wisse Fanni nicht was er tun sollte. „Anders ...“, Marius wollte sich entschuldigen oder vielleicht auch nur erklären, aber der kleine Dämon fauchte aber nur wütend und verschwand mit langen Sprüngen, wie Anders fast eine halbe Stunde zuvor, in der dunklen Nacht.  
„Mist ...“, Marius lehnte sich, als nun seine Beine zu versagen drohten, gegen Rasmus' roten Körper und schloss die Augen, „Scheiße ...“ „Was ist hier überhaupt los?“, der kleine Dämon stützte seinen Partner nun auf dem Rückweg zum Wagen und half dem Hochschwangeren wiederum auf den Fahrersitz. Aber anders, als sein rot goldener Artgenosse zuvor, ließ er sich danach auf den Beifahrersitz sinken und half Marius mit seinem Gurt, wobei er auch gleich die Gelegenheit nutzte, den Babybauch zu streicheln, „Was habt ihr im Wald gemacht? Und warum führt der Zwerg sich so auf?“

„ANDERS!“, geschickt lief Fanni über die dicken Äste, sprang über die kleinen Lücken und kletterte an fast astlosen Stämmen empor, um eine bessere Übersicht zu haben, „ANDERS!“ Fledermäuse flatterten durch die Luft, aufgeschreckte Eichhörnchen und Eulen musterten den besorgten Dämon mit glänzenden Augen, aber Fanni huschte weiter über durch das Astwerk und geriet so immer weiter, tiefer in den dunklen, aber dennoch vertrauten Wald hinein, „Anders! Wo bist du?!“  
Stunden vergingen, der Mond wanderte langsam über das Firmament aber schließlich schien die nächtliche Dunkelheit nun aber immer mehr einem diffusen Grau zu weichen. Silbrig feuchte Nebelschwaden sanken, einem Schleier gleich lautlos zwischen die Bäume, schufen Schatten und Bewegungen, wo keine waren und funkelten beinahe hämisch. Atemlos lehnte Fanni sich nun irgendwann gegen eine der grauen Baumstämme und schloss kurz die Augen, „Verdammt, Anders!“

„Ist er hier?“, atemlos joggte Fanni, als die Sonne sich gerade über den dichten Wäldern erhob und die ersten Strahlen die herbstlich, bunten Blätter leuchten ließen, auf den Hof. Seine, in seiner menschlichen Gestalt nun wieder silbergrauen Augen waren angstvoll geweitet und Panik färbte sie dunkel, als Ellen nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir müssen ihn suchen ...“, Fanni wollte sich herumdrehen, aber eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn verharren, „Was?“ „Nach dem Frühstück.“, Ellens Berührung war zwar sanft, aber ihre Stimme duldete, wie ihre klaren, stahlblauen Augen verrieten, dennoch keinen Widerspruch, sodass Fanni schließlich nickte, „Aber nur kurz … ok?“ „Natürlich.“, sanft legte seine Mutter nun einen Arm um ihren angespannten Jüngsten und führte ihn mit sanften Nachdruck ins Innere des Hauses.

„Anders!“, Odrunn blieb überrascht in der Tür zum gemütlichen Wohnzimmer stehen und musterte den aufgewühlten Anders, der inmitten zahlreicher Bücher auf dem Boden saß. Im blonden Haar hingen Blätter und kleine, abgebrochene Zweige und ein grünlicher Streifen an seiner blassen Wange verriet, dass der schwangere Arzt wohl im Wald gewesen sein musste. Auch seine Sachen wirkten feucht und dreckig, aber Anders schien das alles nicht zu bemerken, sondern blätterte weiter in den dicken Werken. „Was ist los?“, der, inzwischen wieder zurückverwandelte Dämon sah bei der Frage nur kurz auf, aber dennoch konnte Odrunn nun die Anspannung in den schmalen Zügen sehen, bevor Anders seine Aufmerksamkeit aber auch schon wieder auf die Schriften richtete. „Anders?“, versuchte sie es noch einmal, als der Jüngere aber auf die neuerliche Ansprache gar nicht reagierte, seufzte sie nur, „Ich mache dir einen Tee … Und rufe Fanni an ...“  
Anders knurrte warnend und seine Augen färbten sich schwarz.


End file.
